Retrouvailles
by Silver Angell
Summary: Le sacrifice au Nemeton a ébranlé Scott qui a du mal à gérer son loup. Son rang d'alpha l'effraie. De son côté Isaac est perdu sans Derek, sans meute. Les pleines lune deviennent difficile à gérer. Un soir il part dans les bois et perd le contrôle. Il percute Scott, sous la fureur animal, ne le reconnait pas. Yaoï/Slash/Scisaac/lime. Crédit Image : Blind writer DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

_Voici un RP écrit à deux mains dans le cadre d'un RPG (Role playing game), "jeu de rôle en français" sur un forum RPG dédié à Teen Wolf : Teen Wolf RPG. Forum par ailleurs très actif. Ce Rp a donc été joué entre moi qui incarne le personnage d'Isaac Lahey, et Addaliah qui incarne Scott McCall. (Publié avec son aimable autorisation). Principe de base du RPG, on alterne les POV (point de vue). Je publierai deux POV par chapitre. C'est Scott qui ouvre le bal. _

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe apres la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je cherchais partout dans les tiroirs de quoi faire un bandage pour le chiot qui me regardait piteusement depuis la table du cabinet. Remuant au passage toutes les fournitures médicales et murmurant quelques jurons. Ce qui ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes habitudes. La fatigue me rendait beaucoup plus irritable. Depuis le départ de mon patron, je faisais de mon mieux pour aider le nouveau vétérinaire à faire fonctionner la clinique.

Il arrivait souvent que je me perde dans les comptes et les factures. Je peinais pour remplir tous mes bons de commande pour les médicaments et je sentais la pression sur mes épaules devenir de plus en plus forte. Je n'avais pas à faire cela ? Le nouveau vétérinaire venait tout juste de sortir des bancs de sa faculté : le travail en clinique le stressait beaucoup trop. Je tentais le plus possible de lui venir en aide sur tous les aspects possibles, même si je ne comprenais pas encore les subtilités de la gestion de commerces.

Je pouvais cependant soigner les animaux. En effet, depuis mes quelques semaines de travail dans différentes cliniques partout à travers le pays, mes connaissances étaient meilleures en médecine vétérinaire et je pouvais compléter certaines de mes lacunes en drainant la douleur des animaux.

Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas tout faire et cela me rendait anormalement furieux. Dans ces temps-là, je venais presque perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et je luttais pour ne pas hurler et fracturer des murs. Ressentant plus que jamais cette noirceur qui semblait attendre ma chute avec le sourire aux lèvres, me murmurant que je ne réussirais jamais à me sortir de cette impasse et que tout ne ferait que devenir pire. Personne ne m'avait forcé la main pour que je prenne en charge cette responsabilité qui n'était pas la mienne, mais je ne pouvais simplement pas laisser tous ces animaux livrés à eux-mêmes, sans personne pour ne leur venir en aide.

Lorsque ceux-ci me sentaient agité et devenaient de moins en moins calmes, je pouvais toujours les contrôler en leur montrant mon lycan ou en tentant de me rapprocher d'eux. Les caressant du bout des doigts pour leur montrer que je demeurais inoffensif et humain malgré les apparences, que je ne les dominais aucunement. Pour le moment, je voulais garder avec eux une relation le plus égalitaire possible qui venait en quelque sorte me calmer et me faire oublier que toutes leurs vies se tenaient entre mes mains.

Je trouvais finalement ce que je cherchais et je pus finalement commencer à administrer mes soins au pauvre animal. Prenant ma seringue et pressant le bout de celle-ci pour en faire sortir une petite goutte de liquide, je lui administrais un calmant avant de mettre le bandage. Puis, je le caressais doucement en souriant malgré mes traits tirés. Le dernier patient de la journée que je pouvais prendre en charge : les autres dormaient paisiblement dans leurs cages. Mes oreilles sensibles pouvaient entendre quelques ronronnements et des battements réguliers. Je nettoyais les lieux par la suite, sortant les poubelles, disposais de mes pansements et seringues souillées, finissant ma journée en passant le balai.

Puis je me laissais glisser contre le mur, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, me demandant si je pourrais supporter cela encore bien longtemps.

Je retournais me laver le visage dans la petite salle de bain, histoire de reprendre conscience et me distancer de mes pensées sombres. Tournant le robinet, je laissais l'eau couler pour qu'elle soit la plus froide possible et je m'aspergeais le visage, tentant de me reconnecter à cette réalité qui me fuyait parfois. Lorsque je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne vis cependant que ces yeux marron me lancer un regard sans lueur aucune. Et tout doucement, tourner au rouge comme le sang qui avait tant recouvert mon corps ces derniers temps. Sortant précipitamment et fermant la porte de la clinique, je voulus me diriger vers ma moto, mais je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour conduire. Trop de choses me trottaient dans la tête pour que je puisse la manier prudemment et sans risque de me blesser. Je cicatriserais certes, mais je ne désirais point devoir trouver une explication logique au fait qu'une hémorragie interne, qui aurait dû me tuer, puisse se résorber en quelques minutes. Sans ajouter que ma mère était de garde cette nuit aux urgences. Tout cela pour venir au point, que la moto ne me semblait pas comme étant la solution idéale en cette nuit. Pour le moment, je devais apaiser mon cœur et détourner mon attention de la noirceur qui grugeait celui-ci.

Je tournais les talons dans la direction opposée, pour me diriger dans le cœur de la forêt. Les cheveux dans le vent et la vitesse me grisant, je courais sans regarder en arrière de moi pour finalement arriver sur mon rocher. Lui qui dominait la ville et duquel on pouvait voir toutes ses lumières, en entendre tous les bruits qui ne me paraissaient point agressant en ce moment. Respirant un bon coup et me calmant quelques minutes, appréciant le faible vent qui passait dans mes cheveux et regardant le croissant de lune. Puis je continuais ma course en fonçant fortement dans quelque chose de dur. Craignant un chasseur, je sautais avec adresse par en-arrière.

Laissant mes griffes sortir et mes yeux tourner au miel, je grognais contre ma cible que je pris un certain temps à reconnaître. Les cheveux blonds et cette grande taille, je les connaissais par cœur. Retrouvant mes traits humains, je le regardais :

«-Isaac ? »

**Internal WAR POV Isaac Lahey (Auteur Silver Angel) **

J'avais encore tourné en rond après les cours. Fuyant mon sordide foyer pour jeunes. Comme d'habitude depuis que la meute n'existe plus. Depuis que Boyd est mort, tué indirectement par Derek. Depuis leur sacrifice, depuis leur fuite de Beacon Hills. Car c'était bien une fuite n'est-ce pas ? J'étais là lors de leur plongée dans ces baignoires d'eau gelée. Je connaissais la sensation, cette petite mort, ce froid mordant qui vous amène au bord du néant. Auparavant, j'avais aussi fait cette plongée à l'intérieur de moi-même. Si j'avais pu plonger dans le néant, c'était grâce à mes amis dont j'avais senti les mains sur mes épaules. Me tenant sous l'eau, me soutenant. Seulement, maintenant j'étais seul avec moi-même. Plus d'alpha pour me diriger, me gérer. Chaque nouvelle lune devenait un supplice plus grand que la précédente. Quand je sentais la lumière lunaire, faire monter ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible en moi, je partais loin dans la forêt, priant de ne croiser personne. Jusqu'à quand arriverai-je à maitriser le fauve qui est en moi. Loup perdu, sans alpha, sans frères, sans amis. Derek avait raison. Le statu d'oméga est terrible à vivre.

Même mon ancrage perdait de sa force. La colère contre ce que j'avais subit avait muée en sorte de dégout. Dégout pour mon père de m'avoir fait subir ça. Dégoût pour moi-même de m'être laissé faire. J'avais été faible. Je suis faible, encore, toujours ! J'avais pourtant été si bien, avec Derek, Erica et Boyd. On formait une équipe… une famille. Ils étaient les frères et sœurs aimants que je n'avais pas eus. Gouter à ce bonheur pour le perdre, fait mal. Derek avait été ennuyé de me dire qu'il quittait Beacon Hills vraisemblablement pour toujours. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, il était redevenu un béta, voir même un oméga.

Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un gout d'amertume en repensant au passé. Puis eux, n'étaient pas seuls. Derek avait Cora. Stiles avait Scott. Je n'avais pas revu Erica depuis des siècles. Jackson était en Angleterre. Lydia s'isolait avec Aiden. Sa nature de banshee lui faisait peur. Elle avait tant la crainte de crier à nouveau… qu'elle évitait les gens comme moi… les monstres.

Je sentais que mon loup voulait sortir. J'essayais en vain de me remémorer les sévices subis, ce frigo si sombre, pour faire monter ma colère. Mais je perdais pied. Ce n'est pas la colère qui venait. C'est la honte de moi-même. Incapable de vivre sans les autres. Ces autres qui m'ont… lâché. Je sentais que j'allais déraper, je pris donc la direction de la forêt. Je devais m'éloigner des gens. J'allais blesser quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas avoir, comme Derek, la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience.

Je courais comme un fou. J'allais droit devant moi. Les branches fouettaient mon visage. Ma vue se brouillait. Larmes de rages, de souffrance et d'impuissance. J'avais la force, la vigueur. Mais à quoi servent ces dons, si on est seul ? Le temps de quelques mois, j'avais enfin connu l'insouciance d'être un adolescent. J'avais aimé ces moments avec eux. Même s'ils avaient été entachés d'emmerdes. Nous battre ensemble, se prendre des coups ensemble, crée des liens. Je regrettais les joutes verbales entre Stiles et Derek qui finissait par un « aïe » du plus jeune. Scott qui ruait dans les brancards sous l'aura de Derek. Boyd qui regardait tout cela d'un œil placide. Jackson, arrogant mais qui revenait quand même.

Je sentais la transformation arriver. Pas moyen de me contrôler. La colère contre mon père ne marchait plus. Bordel, je perds pied ! Pourvu que je ne tue personne. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Entièrement transformé, je courais à quatre pattes. Je cherchais une proie. Là ! Un cœur qui bat. Ma raison est partie. Seul le loup est là. Je fonce et percute quelqu'un. La personne me parle. Je n'entends pas, je ne comprends pas. Je grogne. Je me mets en position de combat. Je vais tuer, je veux tuer.

* * *

_Voila pour ce début. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sur ce style un peu particulier qu'est le RPG et l'écriture à deux mains._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite du RP entre Scott et Isaac._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe apres la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Reprendre ses esprits **

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

_Nota_ : La druide citée est un personnage du forum de RPG et non de la série

Pendant un bref instant, je ressentis un certain bonheur de le retrouver indemne. Après tout, nous ne faisions que nous croiser dans les corridors depuis des semaines sans jamais nous adresser la parole ou nous donner quelconque nouvelle. En le voyant cependant sur ses quatre pattes et avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard, je me défis rapidement de mes belles idées de retrouvailles et de discussion. La situation était bien trop grave pour cela.

Personne proche de nous, ne semblait bien aller depuis notre retour. Isaac, qui avait joué un rôle clé dans nos vies avant et durant le sacrifice, ne faisait manifestement pas exception à cette terrible tendance. Je le regardais sans laisser rien transparaitre dans mes yeux qui ne se détournèrent pas du regard frondeur de mon ami. Lui qui avait pourtant été un des loups de la meute de Derek qui détenait le meilleur contrôle sur lui-même. Lui dont je pouvais présentement sentir une forte et indicible soif de sang.

L'une de mes craintes s'était concrétisée : que notre sacrifice ait des répercussions sur les personnes importantes dans nos vies. Je ne pouvais toutefois pas laisser Isaac ainsi, transformé et avec ses envies meurtrières. Laissant mes griffes pousser et mes canines faire de même, je me mis sur mes pattes en gardant une parfaite symbiose avec mon loup. Tout comme avec la druide, je me devais de lui faire appel, mais en sachant le maitriser, en ne me laissant pas totalement submerger par sa puissance. Utiliser celle-ci comme une arme à mon avantage. Me mettant sur mes pattes et regardant en avant de moi, je laissais échapper un long hurlement avant de sauter sur mon ami. La noirceur aurait pu me faire perdre pied en ce moment. Je la laissais cependant bien loin, en gardant mon esprit rivé sur la rescousse de mon ami. Pour le moment, non en fait depuis le départ, le canidé et moi avions été un seul et même être. Et vu ainsi, aucun de nous ne pouvait être responsable de la chute du second.

Je bougeais la tête pour éviter ses coups de griffe, en recevant parfois un ou deux au passage. Inversant nos positions et attaquant de nouveau : je ne combattais cependant, que pour extirper mon ami de son insanité et le ramener parmi nous. Aucun de mes coups ne voulait tuer, bien que certains aient la ferme intention de blesser. Perdre Derek semblait l'avoir profondément troublé. Et il avait certainement besoin d'un nouveau point de repère pour pouvoir se trouver de nouvelles balises.

Repenser à celui-ci me ramenait sur cette patinoire quelques mois auparavant. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit, que cette meute de laquelle il avait été si proche, n'avait été que pour le pouvoir, dans ses intérêts personnels. Eh bien, malheureusement, les liens avaient été bien plus forts que cela, au point de venir totalement déséquilibrer un être qui faisait tout pour se prendre en charge et devenir meilleur malgré un dur passé. Je lacérais le torse d'Isaac en réponse à son attaque : la souffrance pouvait le faire revenir parmi nous. Bien que nous fussions des lycans, nous demeurions avant tout humains.

Je pris Isaac par le chandail et le jetais finalement contre un des arbres. La douleur ne semblait pas vraiment être efficacement comparativement à avant, mais je ne le laisserais pas me tuer. Oh que non, il ne me fera pas de mal. Grognant de nouveau, j'évitais avec adresse ses coups confus. Isaac restait trop aveuglé par son désir de tuer pour pouvoir m'atteindre efficacement. Je sentais une chaleur sur mon torse et sur mes joues, signe que mes blessures cicatrisaient. Donnant quelques coups de poing et parant ses attaques, je finis par l'agripper à la gorge et le plaquer de nouveau contre un arbre. «- Isaac ! » Mon ton se faisait plus imposant et ma voix résonnait dans le silence de la forêt. Le regardant dans les yeux, je me faisais assujettissant. Tout comme ce fameux moment où il avait flanqué une raclée à l'un des jumeaux alphas. «- Isaac ! Tu arrêtes cela maintenant ! »

OoOoO

**Shame **

**POV Isaac Lahey (auteur : Silver Angel) **

Mon ennemi se met à grogner. Je réponds, me fais menaçant. Il est ma proie, mon gibier, ma cible. Je vais le tuer. J'ai besoin de sentir sa gorge craquer sous mes crocs. Je veux gouter son sang chaud. Le combat s'engage, brutal, violent.

Il est fort, il esquive mes coups. Cela me fait enrager encore plus. Je n'ai plus de pensées cohérentes. Seul l'instinct animal me guide. J'esquive, feinte et lui saute dessus. Je le renverse, lui lacérant le torse, les bras, tout ce que je peux atteindre. Mon adversaire est meilleur que moi, plus fort. Il m'attrape et me jette contre un arbre. Le choc est brutal, douloureux. J'enrage, je fonce de nouveau sur lui et je frappe. Je n'arrête pas. Je tape, je cogne. La haine monte dans mon cœur et mon esprit. Tuer ! Je dois le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue. Oui, c'est ma survie qui est en jeu. Je dois le battre, l'atteindre.

J'ai mal de partout, je cicatrise, mais c'est douloureux. La douleur… Quel est cet écho ? La souffrance, cette lointaine amie. Mon corps se souvient. Sous les coups qu'il reçoit, il se souvient des coups reçus avant… Des sévices, les brulures, les coupures, les bleus… les fractures. Avoir mal fait partie de ma vie. Cette foutue douleur qui m'a toujours accompagné. Seule amie. Personne pour la contrer, pour m'en protéger.

- Isaac !

Cette aura ? Mon loup plie. Non, je vais vaincre, le tuer...

- Isaac ! Tu arrêtes cela maintenant !

L'ordre me cloue sur place. Je ne peux qu'obéir. Ces yeux rouges. Mon loup cède, recule. Il a peur. Je mets mes mains devant la tête. Me protéger. Entre mes doigts je vois ce regard, ces yeux. Ma vision s'élargit… Je reconnais à qui appartiennent ces yeux qui viennent de passer au marron. Scott… J'ai attaqué Scott ! L'œil hagard, je le regarde, scrute son corps, il est couvert de blessures qui se referment. Ses vêtements sont lacérés. Bordel, j'ai attaqué Scott, j'ai attaqué un… ami ? Cette fois, j'ai vraiment perdu le contrôle. Je suis soulagé de le voir en vie. Mais j'ai honte, encore... Comme si je n'avais déjà pas assez honte de moi, de ma faiblesse.

- Je… Pardon ! Pa…pardon Scott. Je ne voulais pas…

Je regarde mes pieds, n'ose plus affronter son regard.

- Je ne maitrise plus rien… C'est de pire en pire. Mon… ancrage ne fonctionne plus. Je suis désolé… Je te rembourserai tes vêtements… pardon.

Les sentiments contradictoires se bousculent dans ma tête, je craque. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Un jour, je vais réellement tuer quelqu'un…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite._

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe apres la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**And now and again we try to just stay alive **

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Le chandail déchiré et les coupures recouvrant presque la totalité de mon corps, je regardais le loup droit dans les yeux sans le laisser me mener. De plus en plus souvent, je ressentais ce désir pernicieux de puissance et de surpasser les gens qui me rendait à la fois orgueilleux et inconfortable. Isaac se recroquevillait et me regardait avec honte, en baissant aussitôt les yeux, tentant de se protéger contre une attaque qui ne viendrait pas.

Pour lui, cela demeurait malheureusement un réflexe, depuis les journées passées dans le congélateur, depuis tout ce que lui avait fait subir son père. Parfois, je me plaignais du mien, mais mis à part le fait que celui-ci ait été absent pour se concentrer sur sa carrière et me délaissait. Je me rendais compte que cela ne représentait rien comparativement à l'enfer qu'avait dû subir mon ami. Je restais assez chanceux dans mes malchances. «-

Je… Pardon ! Pa…pardon Scott. Je ne voulais pas…

- Mais non. » dis-je en secouant la tête. «Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Je pouvais le sentir surpris de ma réponse, mais pour moi, cela était vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais qualifier ce qu'il faisait de bien – attaquer les gens sans raison allait contre tous mes principes – mais cela n'était pas sa faute. En dépit de toutes les mauvaises pensées et de tout le mal que j'ai dit dans son dos, lors de nos premières rencontres. Il était une personne de valeur. Isaac était en constante évolution, changeait pour le mieux et savait maintenant mieux que quiconque différencier le bien du mal. Parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je ne demeurais qu'une entrave à son épanouissement.

Tout comme en ce moment. Je n'aurais pas voulu arriver au point de devoir le soumettre et remuer le couteau dans une plaie qui se refermait petit à petit en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à de telles pulsions à sa guise. Et il le savait mieux que quiconque.

«- Je ne maitrise plus rien… C'est de pire en pire. Mon… ancrage ne fonctionne plus. Je suis désolé… Je te rembourserai tes vêtements… pardon. »

Je haussais les sourcils. Les morceaux de tissu que je portais sur le corps et que, il était vrai, je me trouvais un nouveau plaisir à agencer, ne comptaient pas tant que cela à mes yeux. Le dernier de mes soucis. Pour le moment, je préférais de loin me concentrer sur les problèmes du lycan qui se tenait devant moi. Parce que non seulement ceux-ci étaient dangereux pour les autres, ils le demeuraient également pour lui-même.

«-Pas la peine» fis-je. «Ce n'est que du linge, ce n'est pas la mort».

Je regardais mon chandail noir qui était complètement en pièces, laissant voir mon tatouage sur mon bras et une bonne partie de mon torse. Bon, cela demeurait un peu dommage de détruire aussi rudement deux heures de travail, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était mon tee-shirt préféré. J'aurais sûrement été un peu plus en colère si cela avait été ma veste en jean ou mon beau chandail bourgogne, deux pièces que j'affectionnais particulièrement dans ma garde-robe. Regardant mon corps avec un sourire en coin, je rendais mon ton plus léger pour moins affecter le loup et tenter de relever les commissures de ses lèvres bien trop affaissées.

«- Il va vraiment falloir par contre, que tu te trouves un nouvel ancrage. Si tu te promènes ainsi, tu vas blesser, voire tuer du monde. On est des prédateurs et non des tueurs. Tu le sais. »

Derek et ses belles phrases qui nous avaient sauvées la peau des fesses en de multiples occasions. Intelligent et protecteur même si ce n'était pas la facette de sa personnalité qu'il tentait le plus d'exposer au reste du monde. Sans lui, on ne serait pas les loups que nous sommes présentement.

«-C'est également risqué. Je ne sais pas combien il y a de chasseurs ici, mais il y a beaucoup plus de loups. Et certainement de nouvelles meutes. Tu dois le sentir aussi... Pour le moment, ce serait donc mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer. »

Exception faite de la journaliste, je n'avais pas rencontré de nouveau loup depuis notre retour. Ce qui me surprenait grandement. Toutefois, cela nous laissait un peu de temps pour nous remettre sur nos pattes et se préparer en cas d'attaque. Plissant les yeux à cette pensée. Depuis le retour en ville, je demeurais constamment sur mes gardes et je ne semblais plus pouvoir faire confiance en qui que ce soit. Je parlais certes de se trouver un nouveau point d'ancrage, mais ce serait bien moi qui en avait besoin d'un. Le mien ne semblait plus être suffisant pour me contenir.

«- Sinon... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici depuis que... que nous sommes partis? »

Je ne savais pas quel autre mot utiliser. Partir sonnait bien trop comme un euphémisme, nous ne sommes pas contentés de quitter les lieux, nous les avions fui sans vraiment regarder en arrière. Prenant nos bagages et les jetant sans considération dans la Jeep de Stiles, pressés de quitter les lieux et de souffler quelques temps. Mais une partie de moi-même refusait encore d'admettre que cela était une fuite. Peut-être ne voulais-je simplement pas inquiéter mes amis en utilisant ce mot.

Fuir signifiait se sauver face à un problème. Je le savais bien, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas le meilleur de ma classe en littérature. Par contre, je ne pouvais plus me sauver, détaler, échapper, esquiver, me retirer à chaque nouvelle fois que je devais faire face à une situation qui ne me promettait aucune solution.

La seule fuite que je pouvais envisager contre ces embûches demeurait celle que l'on définissait par la divulgation d'informations qui devaient rester secrètes. Petits mots qui quittaient la bouche avant même que l'on eut le temps de les retenir, de faire comme si ceux-ci n'avaient jamais existé. Fuite qui pouvait également être résumée en un seul mot : confiance.

OoOoO

**Je cherche le soleil au milieu de la nuit. **

**POV Isaac (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Il ne m'en voulait pas ! J'avais mis ses vêtements en pièce, mais ne me le reprochait pas. A ce moment-là, je regrettais toute l'arrogance que j'avais eue à son égard au début que j'étais devenu un loup. J'avais été vexé ce jour-là à la patinoire. Il nous avait gérés tranquillement Erica et moi. Déjà à cette époque, il était un grand loup. Novice, mais grand. Je ressentais un énorme respect pour Scott. Lui aussi, il avait morflé. Mais il savait rester noble, altruiste. Je ne faisais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je voyais bien qu'il était las, fatigué, presque usé…

- Il va vraiment falloir par contre que tu te trouves un nouvel ancrage. Si tu te promènes ainsi, tu vas blesser, voire tuer du monde. On est des prédateurs et non des tueurs. Tu le sais.

La remarque me fit sourire, il reprenait la phrase de Derek. Soudain mon cœur bondit. Serait-ce possible qu'il puisse… reprendre le flambeau ?

- C'est également risqué. Je ne sais pas combien il y a de chasseurs ici, mais il y a beaucoup plus de loups. Et certainement de nouvelles meutes. Tu dois le sentir aussi. Pour le moment, ce serait donc mieux de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Ce n'est … pas grave s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait quelque part.

_J'ai la tête qui éclate_  
_J'voudrais seulement dormir _  
_M'étendre sur l'asphalte _  
_Et me laisser mourir_

Scott grimaça à ma réponse.

- Sinon... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici depuis que... que nous sommes partis?

- Rien.

Oui rien. C'était bien le mot. Solitude était le mot qui l'accompagnait. Livré à moi-même, je perdais pied. Je n'avais même pas tenté de me joindre aux jumeaux. Le courant ne passait pas entre nous, alors former une meute… Je regardais les yeux de Scott. Pouvais-je me raccrocher à lui ? Mon loup avait la furieuse envie de se coller contre lui, le serrer fort. De sentir ses bras se refermer sur moi. Mais les cernes que je voyais ourler son si joli regard, me disaient qu'il avait ses propres problèmes. Puis, il était l'ami de Stiles, pas le mien… Je n'étais rien à ses yeux, que l'ancien bêta arrogant de Derek. Pourquoi m'aiderait-il, alors que je savais Stiles mal en point aussi. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il, alors que nous avions été presque ennemis ?

_Je cherche le soleil _  
_Au milieu de la nuit _  
_J'sais pas si c'est la Terre _  
_Qui tourne à l'envers _  
_Ou bien si c'est moi _  
_Qui fais du cinéma _  
_Qui m'fais mon cinéma_

Au lieu de serrer Scott, j'entourais mes jambes de mes bras. Comment trouver un ancrage quand on a plus de lien ? Je levais les yeux vers lui. Tout à l'heure, il avait réussi à me maitriser. Il était, il est et sera toujours plus fort que moi. Il pourrait me tuer si je dérapais. La solution est peut-être là, avant que je fasse du mal… Personne ne me retient. Personne ne tient à moi. J'ai mal. S'il me tue, cela va-t-il lui donner des yeux bleus ? Compromettre sa transformation en alpha ? Je ne veux pas être ce fardeau pour lui. Mes pensées me donnent le tournis. Comme j'aimerai ne plus penser, ne plus souffrir, en finir…

_Je cherche le soleil _  
_Au milieu de ma nuit _  
_Stone, le monde est Stone _  
_J'ai plus envie d'me battre _  
_J'ai plus envie d'courir _  
_Comme tous ces automates_

* * *

Paroles de la chanson : Le monde est Stone / Starmania


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**You are so brave and quiet I forget you are suffering. - Ernest Hemingway**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah) I**

« - Rien. » Je haussais les sourcils sans ajouter de commentaire. Toutefois, je savais pertinemment que le loup qui se tenait devant moi me mentait ou du moins, ne me disait pas toute la vérité. «Rien», le mot le plus subjectif qui pouvait exister et qui ne voulait rien dire, qui donnait une impression de vague, qui pouvait se résumer par une petite chose sans apparente signification ou une absence totale.

Mais je pouvais cependant dire en regardant ce visage délicat et ces grands yeux bleus que quelque chose avait bel et bien eu lieu. Le cœur du bêta gardait un rythme assez constant et je ne pourrais pas affirmer avec une certitude absolue, si celui-ci était en train de me mentir. Peut-être que je me faisais moi aussi mon propre cinéma, ne semblant pas totalement prêt à revenir à une vie normale et me résoudre à accepter l'existence du «rien» alors que depuis le début, je vivais «tout».

Depuis mon retour, je ne faisais que me préparer au pire, à faire une guerre qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Je ne sais pas : peut-être que cela était plus fort que moi. La vie que je menais ces temps-ci avait été trop tumultueuse pour que je puisse me contenter de faire des devoirs de physique, pratiquer la crosse et assister à ces soupers de famille. Habitué à une existence mouvementée, je ne pouvais revenir aussi soudainement au calme de leur monde et cette réalité de laquelle je semblais être totalement déconnecté.

En effet, en raison des derniers évènements, je ne pouvais simplement pas croire que la vie ici demeurait morne et vide. Les jumeaux trainaient maintenant avec nous et demeuraient assez sympathiques. Ils étaient follement amoureux et cela les rendait plus humains que jamais. Bien que je devais avouer que cela me rendait sceptique parfois. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier nos combats dans les couloirs ou la fameuse histoire de la moto qui me faisait encore rire en y repensant. La plus belle des vengeances. Isaac et moi avions connu de mauvais débuts certes, mais celui-ci restait tout de même présent dans beaucoup de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Pourtant, son regard demeurait éteint et vide comme une nuit sans la moindre étoile. Je le sentais coupable, mais ne comprenait-il pas que toutes nos mésaventures faisaient partie du passé, que nous avions quitté le bureau du vétérinaire et nos déclarations de guerre. Le courage dont il avait fait preuve et sa loyauté compensaient largement pour toutes ses erreurs passées ou les attaques que celui-ci avait pu me porter. Peut-être cherchait-il un astre ou une source de chaleur dans la sombre et froide nuit, mais il allait bien trop loin. Regardant le ciel avec un sourire au coin, je pensais au lorialet (1) et combien celui-ci avait raison dans le fond. Scott le «mini-soleil». Isaac était le «grand soleil». Je reportais mon attention sur mon ami et m'assis au côté de celui-ci, appuyant mon dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« -Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des problèmes avec mon loup que cela veut dire que je ne serai jamais là pour toi. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment tout lui dire. Parfois, trop de douleur pouvait se faire effrayante et je ne savais pas si je devais lui en faire part. Le regard rivé sur les lumières de la ville que je pouvais voir un peu plus loin, je songeais à ma promesse : personne ne serait au courant de ce qui avait pu se passer. Par contre, si je pouvais le cacher à ma mère et à mes amis – même Ashlyn (2) ne devait pas savoir – je devais des informations à Isaac.

« -Je ne te mentirai pas. Stiles et Derek ne vont pas très bien depuis le sacrifice. Les crises de panique, la douleur, les évanouissements… Mais les choses se replacent tout doucement. »

Je restais silencieux un moment avant de continuer.« -Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance. Alors je te demande de me croire quand je te dis que tout va mieux. Et que je serai là quand tu en auras besoin. »

(1) (2) : Personnages du forum. Lorialet = enfant de la lune.

OoOoO

**L'amitié se passe de paroles**  
**POV Isaac (Auteur : Silver Angel)**

Nous restons un long moment silencieux. Chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Il regarde la lune, semble amusé. Sa tranquillité me calme, m'apaise. Je lui suis reconnaissant de rendre les choses si faciles. Il s'assit à côté de moi. De façon naturelle, comme si nous l'avions toujours fait. Comme deux amis. Amis… Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. Je crois que la bonne définition est deux personnes qui ne se jugent pas, ne tiennent pas compte du temps qui passe. C'est un lien inconditionnel. S'il est évident entre Scott et Stiles. Puis-je espérer la même chose avec lui ? Enfin il lâcha une phrase qui me fit frémir.

« - Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des problèmes avec mon loup que cela veut dire que je ne serai jamais là pour toi.

- Scott… Je… ne demande pas une aide à sens unique. On n'a plus de meute, il est surement trop tôt pour en recréer une. Mais à plusieurs, on est plus fort. Je ne m'en sors pas, parce que je suis seul. Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait s'appuyer les uns sur les autres ? Les charges sont moins lourdes lorsqu'on les porte à plusieurs. »

Le simple fait de parler ensemble, me permettait de reprendre pied. C'était si facile tout compte fait. Si je pouvais lui apporter le même réconfort, j'en serai heureux.

« - Je ne te mentirai pas. Stiles et Derek ne vont pas très bien depuis le sacrifice. Les crises de panique, la douleur, les évanouissements… Mais les choses se replacent tout doucement.

- Je ne les ai pas revus depuis leur retour. Enfin à part Stiles de loin. J'ai vu qu'il avait mauvaise mine.

- Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance. Alors je te demande de me croire quand je te dis que tout va mieux. Et que je serai là quand tu en auras besoin.

- Tu sais que la confiance doit être réciproque. Et c'est parce que je te considère comme un ami que je me permets d'être honnête. Je ne pense pas que tout va mieux. Mon loup me hurle le contraire. Peut-être que des choses se mettent en place. Mais je doute que cela soit suffisant. Je ne pense pas que Derek ou Stiles puissent être moteur en ce moment. Et je pense que c'est encore trop lourd pour toi. »

J'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient tous les trois, tout gérer seuls. Comme porter le fardeau du monde sur leurs épaules. C'est idiot à le dire, mais je crois que porter un peu de leur charge allègerait la mienne.

« - Les amis ont un sens, si on ne les exclut pas quand tout va mal. Je crois que t'aider, vous aider. M'aiderai moi-même. Tu ne me protèges pas en me cachant... cette ombre que je sens. C'est l'inverse même. »

La voilà peut-être ma nouvelle ancre : Scott. L'aider, le soutenir. Je crois que cette pensée pourrait m'aider à combattre l'appel de l'astre aux gris infinis.

« - Au lieu de souffrir chacun de notre côté, de gérer les choses au coup par coup, que penserais-tu de faire pot commun ? De tout balancer dans la même bassine et de gérer ça ensemble… comme une meute… d'amis ? D'ailleurs quel est ce parfum de lavande que je sens sur toi ? C'est nouveau. Cette senteur me semble rassurante. »

L'amitié naît sans raison et avance sans horizon.

* * *

_Navrée de l'attente, je me disperse c'est fou !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Navrée pour l'attente^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**J'ai envie de retrouver tout ce que j'étais, tout ce que je voulais devenir. **

**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Tu sais que la confiance doit être réciproque. Et c'est parce que je te considère comme un ami que je me permets d'être honnête. Je ne pense pas que tout va mieux. Mon loup me hurle le contraire.

« -Peut-être aurait-il besoin d'une paire de lunettes », rétorquais-je alors avec un cynisme qui ne me ressemblait pas.

« -Peut-être que des choses se mettent en place, rectifia-t-il. Mais je doute que cela soit suffisant. Je ne pense pas que Derek ou Stiles puissent être moteur en ce moment. Et je pense que c'est encore trop lourd pour toi. » Je le regardais quelques instants en restant de marbre. Personne ne me disait vraiment les choses en face ces derniers temps et je me retenais pour ne pas lui sauter au visage. Gardant cette maitrise de moi, je ne voulais pas que le bêta puisse percevoir ma faiblesse. Je ne parlais à personne de ce que je vivais dans un but bien spécifique. Me disant presque que tout irait mieux, si je le répétais assez souvent. Bien entendu, personne ne semblait comprendre cela et lui non plus apparemment.

La plupart de mes décisions paraissaient au premier abord comme étant totalement stupides. Par exemple, mes alliances avec Gérard Argent, Peter Hale ou encore Deucalion. Mais je voulais laisser les gens en dehors de cela, préserver leur innocence. Je me fichais bien du prix à payer et je prendrais la charge du monde, de tout l'univers sur mes épaules si cela était nécessaire.

« - Les amis ont un sens, si on ne les exclut pas quand tout va mal. Je crois que t'aider, vous aider. M'aiderai moi-même. Tu ne me protèges pas en me cachant... cette ombre que je sens. C'est l'inverse même.

- Ça ne t'avancerait à rien de savoir. »

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il le désirait tant. Le regardant, mes yeux viraient au doré pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir au marron. Je pouvais prétendre que le loup et moi étions devenus des confrères et que nous ne tentions plus de nous nuire mutuellement. Je le sentais cependant allègre, en repensant à ces parties de chasse qui avaient constitué une bonne partie des derniers mois. Bien entendu, il avait apprécié chacun de ses moments. Rien que le simple souvenir de celui-ci le faisait revenir à la surface et changer la couleur de mes yeux. Laissant échapper un soupir, je me disais bien que cela était un miracle que je sois encore en vie : les chasseurs auraient certainement eu toutes les raisons possibles pour me tuer ou encore pratiquer sur moi une hémisomatectomie.

Lui raconter ce que je vivais. Moi qui avait attaqué des humains chaque nuit, qui me réveillait en sentant le sang, qui pouvait perdre le contrôle en une fraction de seconde, qui hallucinait et qui ne m'occupais même plus de mon meilleur ami parce que j'avais trop peur de le tuer. Je disais bien aller mieux, mais je pense que la seule personne que je désirais convaincre était moi-même.

« - Au lieu de souffrir chacun de notre côté, de gérer les choses au coup par coup, que penserais-tu de faire pot commun ? De tout balancer dans la même bassine et de gérer ça ensemble… comme une meute… d'amis ? D'ailleurs quel est ce parfum de lavande que je sens sur toi ? C'est nouveau. Cette senteur me semble rassurante. »

Je le regardais alors en finissant par me détendre. Les yeux du loup n'étaient pas du bleu pur de la mer, mais celui de l'océan qui était rempli de secrets et qui tentait malgré tout de guider un bateau qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que sinistres remous à bon port. Je me sentais comme cela parfois. Regardant ces abîmes et ces tréfonds, je résistais à l'appel du vide, plus grande décision que pouvait prendre un être humain. Et je cherchais une ancre pour me fixer et souffler quelques temps.

« -Bon d'accord, » me résolus-je.

Mordre dans des corps encore tremblants, le sang chaud qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens, assouvissant avec perfidie de bien sombres pulsions. Le souvenir me faisait peur, mais je devais y faire face. Si je devais devenir un vrai meneur comme me disait Deaton, si je devais un jour être ce véritable alpha…

« -Après le sacrifice, nous sentions que les choses commençaient à nous échapper. Nous avons décidé de quitter la ville, on a fait un tour de la Californie… Stiles faisait des crises de panique et les intervalles se réduisaient à chaque fois. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais… impuissant. »

Je me souvenais de son sourire taquin et de ses railleries, me demandant si je pourrais les revoir un jour. Pas le masque que je savais maintenant qu'il montrait à la face du monde, mais un sourire sincère. Tout comme avant. Lorsque nous étions «rien».

« -Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider. La noirceur aussi avait raison de moi. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui se passait, mais chaque jour, je me réveillais recouvert de sang. Humain ou animal, je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir. Puis il y en avait toujours plus et plus. Je... je devenais un tueur. Et je me perdais dans cette marée rouge... »

… et dans ces yeux qui me fixaient, écoutant chacune de mes paroles. Détournant le regard, je changeais rapidement le sujet en élaborant sur la fleur.

« -La lavande… tu connais Madame Mahes (1)? La professeure de chimie au lycée. Eh bien, c'est une druide et elle m'aide avec... elle m'aide avec mon loup. C'est d'ailleurs la pionnière des tentatives de meurtre éducatives… »

Parler de mes problèmes et de ma vie récente, me donnait une étrange sensation. Peut-être aurais-je du garder le silence : j'étais devenu assez doué. Mafdet m'avait en même temps, seulement dit de ne pas prévenir Stiles... Isaac était un loup : il le savait ou finirait par le sentir tôt ou tard.

« -J'ai passé la dernière pleine lune avec elle. Maintenant, elle aide Stiles à se remettre et je ne sais pas comment elle s'en tire. »

La pleine lune que j'avais passée avec celle-ci avait été éprouvante. Et je me demandais bien comment je ferai face à la prochaine. Je pouvais peut-être maitriser un ou deux loups, mais je demeurais mon pire ennemi en ce moment.

(1) Personnage du forum

* * *

**Run together **

**POV Isaac (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Scott fut au début réfractaire à ma tentative d'approche. Je ne le pris pas pour moi. On parlait de sujets sensibles, personnels et intimes. On allait tous avoir besoin de travailler sur nous-même. Laisser de côté notre amour propre. Je sentais Scott si torturé que j'en oubliais mes propres soucis, mon loup qui me dominait, qui prenait le contrôle. Avec soulagement je l'entendis me dire :

« - Bon d'accord, après le sacrifice, nous sentions que les choses commençaient à nous échapper. Nous avons décidé de quitter la ville, on a fait un tour de la Californie… Stiles faisait des crises de panique et les intervalles se réduisaient à chaque fois. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais… impuissant. »

Quand ils étaient revenus à eux après leur plongée dans l'eau glacée, j'avais ressenti comme un malaise. Ceux qui étaient revenus, n'étaient pas le même que ceux qui étaient partis. Mais je crois que l'on avait tous changé d'une certaine façon. Scott poursuivait.

« - Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider. La noirceur aussi avait raison de moi. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui se passait, mais chaque jour, je me réveillais recouvert de sang. Humain ou animal, je ne sais pas. Et je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir. Puis il y en avait toujours plus et plus. Je... je devenais un tueur. Et je me perdais dans cette marée rouge... »

Ces paroles faisaient comme un douloureux écho dans mon cœur, mon âme. La perte de contrôle. Je la connaissais que trop bien. Nombre de fois, je m'étais réveillé hagard au milieu de la forêt… Avec du sang sur moi… Je m'étais persuadé de n'avoir fait que chasser des animaux. Je trouvais souvent leurs cadavres auprès de moi. Si j'avais tué un humain… je l'aurais su hein ! Scott m'apprit une nouvelle. La nouvelle professeure de chimie était une druide. Elle l'avait aidé et comme Scott en parlait, elle semblait efficace, ou du moins active. Pas comme Marin Morel, la psychologue scolaire, qui semblait s'être mise en grève coté druide. Cela me rassurait qu'une personne comme cela était à Beacon Hill. Je n'avais jamais eu Mme Mahes en cours, mais j'avais entendu parler certains élèves. Cette prof était autant respectée que redoutée. Ses cours étaient parait-il, assez anticonformistes. Pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un, qui côtoie le paranormal et le fantastique. Puis avec Deaton qui avait disparu… (1) Oui, en effet Scott, des choses se mettent en place, doucement. Il contemplait ses mains. Je ne saurais dire, si parler l'avait soulagé ou au contraire stressé. Me redressant un peu, je m'accroupis en face de lui. Et doucement, sans brusquerie, je posais ma main sur son cœur. C'est là que je sentais cette sensation de froid, de noirceur. Scott sursauta à mon contact. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la main posée carrément sur son cœur même. Je sentais les pulsations sur ma paume, comme si je le tenais entre mes doigts. Je levais les yeux et croisais son regard qui oscillait entre le marron et le jaune doré. Mon propre cœur réagit, se mettant à battre au même rythme que le sien. Je sentais le froid contraster avec la chaleur de ma paume. Si seulement, je pouvais le réchauffer ainsi. Son regard, son malaise me troubla. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi dire, faire. Enfin, je brisais le silence.

- Cela te dit d'aller courir ensemble ? C'est bien ce que l'on faisait avant de se… percuter ?

Deux loups courant côte à côte, évacuant leur tension. Laisser un peu les rênes à nos loups. En étant l'un à côté de l'autre, je me disais que cela nous empêcherait de déraper, de tuer encore. Nos loups sauraient se protéger l'un, l'autre.

(1) Contexte du forum

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;p_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voila la suite du RPG  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Draw a monster now tell me why is it a monster  
POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je parlais de moi et cela faisait remonter des souvenirs ainsi que des questions que je ne devrais pas me poser. Regardant mes mains et imaginant mes griffes surgir lors de la nuit sans lune, quelque part dans ces rues de San Francisco, déchirer la chair et lacérer les passants. Je me demandais quel regard je leur avais jeté avant de les attaquer. Et quelle sorte de tueur je serais, si je devais en devenir un. Peut-être un comme Deucalion qui ne faisait que rechercher du pouvoir ou encore un comme Kate Argent qui apprécierait toute la douleur et la lente agonie de ses victimes avant de leur porter le coup fatal. Mais Scott McCall n'était pas un tueur, non...? Ses yeux brillaient encore de cette lueur dorée qualifiée de si pure et non du bleu glacial habitant le regard des lycans ayant tué un être innocent. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas plus de moi un héros. Je me sentais perdu dans un labyrinthe qui ne comportait que des points morts et des ronces pour me faire trébucher au passage, entendant les voix de mes amis crier au secours et moi qui cherchais partout sans jamais pouvoir les atteindre. Il n'y a pas plus horrible comme sensation, que de voir souffrir et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider. En contemplant la douleur, on désirait seulement la prendre et la vivre pour ne pas que l'autre ait à la subir, mais en oubliant que celui-ci ressentirait alors la même souffrance.

Je sortais de bien loin en voyant le lycan s'accroupir devant moi. En effet, je fus sorti de mes rêveries, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, par la main de mon ami qui vint se poser sur mon cœur avec retenue et bienveillance. Le sentant tressaillir quelques instants et mes yeux changer de couleur, je les fermais pour ne pas que celui-ci puisse les apercevoir et se rendre compte que je ne possédais pas encore tous mes moyens. Isaac semblait parcouru de légers frissons après une ou deux secondes. Je me demandais s'il pouvait sentir ce froid qui venait serrer mon âme, la noirceur abyssine que je devais apprivoiser jour après jour, sans que celle-ci ne puisse venir m'engouffrer. Déposant ma main sur son poignet, je voulus le dégager, mais je n'avais plus assez de force pour ce faire. Et en même temps, cela était si agréable. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes pulsations se synchroniser aux siennes.

Si seulement. Si seulement je pouvais rester ainsi, dans cette forêt, sans rien faire. Juste ressentir sa chaleur de grand soleil et mourir paisiblement. Laisser tomber ces grandes histoires de ténèbres, ces chasseurs qui nous poursuivaient, mon incapacité des derniers jours à socialiser, tout ce qui faisait de moi un être paranormal.

« - Cela te dit d'aller courir ensemble ? C'est bien ce que l'on faisait avant de se… percuter ? »

Je courais parce que cela faisait du bien. Isaac avait tout à fait raison, je me devais de me sortir de ma torpeur et aller courir simplement parce que cela faisait du bien et que c'était justement ce que je recherchais en me dirigeant dans cette forêt. Rouvrant les yeux, je les laissais délibérément passer au doré sans me questionner davantage et me rendis compte combien il avait raison. Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma bête. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de me laisser aller moi aussi. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de cette perte de contrôle.

« -Oui », répondis-je alors sans plus de fioritures, ma voix mi-humaine, mi-animale.

Laissant mon corps se changer, je ressentis cette puissance et cette force revenir en moi. Les griffes poussaient, les poils grandissaient sur ma mâchoire et je redevenais un loup. Je me mis sur mes quatre pattes et laissait échapper un hurlement qui se ferait entendre bien certainement dans toute la forêt. Mais les chasseurs n'avaient qu'à essayer de venir. Nous n'étions plus comme tout à l'heure, deux loups prisonniers de deux solitudes, mais deux lycans qui se tenaient ensemble. Nous étions chacun nos propres ancres, l'un saurait faire remonter à la surface le second lorsqu'il sentirait que celui-ci perdait le contrôle et vice-versa. Pour le moment, en effet, nous étions notre propre meute. Ils n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Je me retournais vers le loup en lâchant quelques grognements. «Partons». «Courons». Entre nous, nous nous sentions et nous nous comprenions sans nécessairement avoir besoin de parler. Et je désirais pour le moment simplement me libérer de mes émotions. Regardant de nouveau devant moi, je fonçais à toute vitesse avec lui, sans destination précise. Courant pour exorciser, courant pour libérer mes pensées, courant avec lui en cette nuit étoilée.

* * *

**My friend of misery  
POV Isaac (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Ma demande d'aller courir comme deux chiens fous lui convint immédiatement. On avait les mêmes besoins, la même envie. Courir, c'était se sentir libres, vivants. C'était aussi ne pas être là où sont les problèmes, les ennuis… Une sorte de fuite en avant. Mais on avait tous les deux besoin de cet exutoire. Il en allait de notre santé mentale je crois. Scott hurla, je répondis comme un écho. Mon loup sortait, je le laissais libre. Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, j'avais confiance. Confiance en mon loup, confiance en Scott. A deux ça irait, j'en étais sûr. Alors que je le suivais à quatre pattes, savourant la brise qui passait sur ma gueule, je regardais la silhouette de Scott qui bondissait souplement. J'accélérais pour revenir à sa hauteur. Je sentais son exaltation à courir, à courir avec un ami. J'étais dans le même état d'esprit. Je gravais cette image de nous deux courant. Laissant nos loups s'exprimer librement sans craintes de devenir des bêtes sauvages. Je crois que je tenais ma nouvelle ancre. Le partage de ce moment, nos loups qui se lâchaient, courant follement dans cette forêt. Nous créons un lien. Cela me rappelait ces mêmes courses, dans cette même forêt avec Derek, Erica et Boyd. Mon cœur s'emplissait de joie de retrouver cette sensation d'appartenir à un clan. Même si Scott n'affichait pas encore sa domination d'alpha. Achevant doucement sa transition de rang. Je savais que je me rangerais à ses côtés. Comme Derek, il souhaitait le bien des autres. Si les deux loups avaient un caractère différent, des blessures différentes, ils étaient assez semblables à l'intérieur. J'espérais que Derek se trouve une place dans ce qui se mettait en place. Bien que je voyais mal le big bad wolf obéir à un alpha. Enfin, tout le monde change.

Scott changea brusquement de direction, allant là où bon lui semblait. Je suivais. La course me grisait, me lavant de mes soucis, de mes doutes et de mes interrogations. Je reprenais confiance, en moi, aux autres, à Scott. Je revoyais de nouveau l'horizon d'un futur serein, ou du moins plus seul. Car c'est bien le sentiment de solitude qui m'avait insidieusement miné, rongé jusqu'à l'os. La présence du loup de Scott rassurait le mien et je ne doutais pas que la réciproque était vraie.

Je souris à une idée, une connerie. Je ralentis un peu pour me porter au niveau des jambes de Scott, et d'un coup de patte lui fit un croche-patte. Je le vis basculer cul par-dessus tête et partir dans un roulé boulé plus ou moins contrôlé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ma blague. Je m'arrêtais et rit de bon cœur. Attendant les représailles qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. Cette fois, la bataille allait être amicale. Hum… craint-il les chatouilles ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Les retrouvailles, suite ^^  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**On the road to recovery**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Entendre le loup me répondre me remplissait de bonheur. Et rapidement, je me mis à courir, recherchant toutes les variations de terrain possibles pour sentir ma force et mettre tous mes sens à contribution. Parfois des montées parmi les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol dans un merveilleux tapis orangé, des descentes sur des pentes terreuses et abruptes qui me rappelaient beaucoup de souvenirs, plus loin encore parmi les rochers sur le rebord du lac. Et les enjambant en laissant le bout de mes griffes frôler cette eau pure, dans un puissant sentiment de délectation. Faire un avec le reste du monde et oublier qui nous étions pour quelques instants. Les odeurs de sel, des arbres, le bruit des insectes sur le sol et dans les arbres, le toucher du sol, les battements du cœur de mon ami. Pour le moment, je suis un loup qui profite de cet instant magique qui ne reviendra certainement pas de sitôt.

Toute cette nature me comblait : je sentais mon appartenance parmi celle-ci plus que jamais. Recourant et accélérant pour sentir encore davantage ce vent fouetter ma figure, je me laissais aller aux plus vives sensations et me livrais entièrement à mon loup. Isaac était derrière moi et je souriais en augmentant ma vitesse, sachant que nous serions pour le moment perdus tous les deux dans cette profonde forêt. Mais en même temps, paradoxalement, on se retrouvait plus que jamais.

Le ciel était foncé, le vent soufflait et passait dans mes cheveux, ne rendant cette sortie que plus vivante. Je suis un animal de la nuit après tout, pourquoi encore tenter de le nier. Isaac me rattrapait et je pouvais voir que celui-ci continuait toujours de me suivre. Peu importe la direction dans laquelle je me dirigeais, il restait derrière moi telle une ombre qui ne me lâcherait jamais. Un peu comme celle dans mon cœur, mais sa présence se faisait si rassurante, venait me conforter et la dissiper pendant un bref instant. Et je pense pouvoir dire que celui-ci ressentait la même chose.

Ma nouvelle ancre. Isaac Lahey.

Je changeais subitement de direction et sautait de la falaise, appréciant le moment durant lequel je semblais planer, et atterrissant avec souplesse sur le rocher en face de celle-ci. La sensation des feuilles et de la terre contre mes mains ne pouvait pas se qualifier tellement elle venait me ravir. Je ressentais le bonheur comme jamais auparavant sous ma forme lycanne. Dans un certain sens, laisser mon loup reprendre le dessus était une véritable délivrance et je savais que je ne tuerai pas cette nuit : sentir Isaac près de moi et toute la confiance de celui-ci, venait me calmer. Me prouver que malgré toute la pression que je subissais et cette transition que je subissais dans notre hiérarchie, il resterait tout de même proche et serait là quand j'en aurais besoin.

Mais alors que je courais, je sentis une racine entraver ma course et je fis une série de culbutes pour arriver en bas de la colline. Grognant et me relevant sur mes pattes, je cherchais ce qui avait été responsable de ma chute. Mais le rire du loup me renseignait beaucoup sur le responsable. Le rejoignant, je lui montrais les dents et grognais, un peu irrité par ce geste enfantin.

Le lien qui se formait quelque part, entre ces foulées anarchiques et ces secrets murmurés entre les branches des arbres aurait un jour une puissance incroyable et je pouvais en sentir le potentiel rien que maintenant. Par tous mes sens : intuition lycanne.

Je prenais par alors une position de combat, le regardant dans les yeux. En effet, maintenant que je le savais plus calme, je voulais tester Isaac et voir son potentiel, voir ce qu'il était capable de faire de plus que des simples farces. Le voir dans une véritable bataille où il pourrait s'unir avec son loup. Car un jour oui, nous nous battrions et celui-ci serait à mes côtés. Et ce jour-là, nous devrions être plus forts que jamais.

Fonçant sur lui, je l'envoyais de nouveau valser contre un arbre. Tournant autour de celui-ci, je souriais, mes yeux prenant une teinte rouge vive. Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre : cet affrontement sera différent de celui du début de soirée. Je veux te voir en symbiose avec ton loup, ne pas te laisser aveugler par ce désir de tuer, tenter de me vaincre. Combat amical et à la loyale.

* * *

**Nouvelle meute**  
**POV Isaac (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Scott sembla s'irriter de ma farce, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Très vite, il se posa sur ses jambes, assurant un équilibre parfait. Sa position de combat était claire comme la lueur rouge dans ses yeux. Je sentais son aura, mais il ne m'imposait pas son cri d'alpha. Inutile, dans la situation présente, je lui étais acquis et mon loup calme et maitrisé. J'avais conscience de la différence de niveau. Elle ne me gênait pas. Scott s'était élevé à ce rang par lui-même. Cela ne le rendait que plus méritant à mes yeux. C'était un beau loup, fort et puissant qui naissait sous mes yeux. J'étais fier d'être son ami, fier qu'il me prenne comme bêta. Cela se faisait de façon implicite. Pas besoin d'en parler ou d'écrire un contrat avec quinze milles clauses. Nous étions des loups, communiquions comme des loups. Vu de l'extérieur, notre lien pouvait paraitre presque charnel. En fait, il l'était. Les animaux communiquent par leur corps, leur cris et non en faisant de belles phrases.

Je voyais l'alpha, mon nouvel alpha prendre ses fonctions. Il avait le même âge que moi, issu d'une morsure comme moi. Avec aussi si peu d'expérience que moi. Derek avait eu l'avantage d'être un loup né. Il n'avait pas eu à se battre avec sa nature de lycan. Il avait été éduqué par des loups compétents. Pourtant, je savais qu'il avait eu du mal avec son rôle d'alpha. Ne sachant parfois, pas comment faire avec sa jeune meute de bêtas. Autant, le contact avec lui avait aussitôt fonctionné avec moi. Cela avait été plus difficile avec Erica et Boyd.

Scott devait tout apprendre par lui-même. Je savais que Derek serait totalement disponible pour l'aider, cependant je doutais que l'ancien alpha se range en bêta auprès de Scott. L'inversion des rôles pouvant mener à conflits. Ce soir, je voyais Scott me jauger, me juger. Ses sens étaient en alerte, à l'écoute de mon propre corps, de mon rythme cardiaque, des phéromones que j'exhalais. Ce qui allait suivre, était bien plus qu'un jeu. Au-delà du combat amical, chacun de nous allait prendre la place qui lui revenait et surtout montrer qu'il en était digne.

Je ne voulais pas décevoir Scott. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais de nouveau capable de gérer mon loup. Le regardant dans les yeux, je sus que ce regard m'aiderait à m'ancrer dans la réalité, à permettre à mon animal de trouver son port d'attache. De ne plus basculer dans une fureur sauvage. Scott bondit et j'épousais intimement un tronc d'arbre. Retombant sur mes pattes, je grognais doucement. Signifiant que je prenais en compte la menace. Je bondis sur sa gauche et au dernier moment feintai sur la droite, le taclant d'un pied sur son tibia droit. Il mangea quelques feuilles et se redressa à temps pour m'envoyer rouler quelques mètres. L'échange était musclé mais amical. Un loup, quand il veut tuer, attaque directement à la gorge. Contrairement aux félins, nous ne jouons pas avec nos proies. Le jeu était réservé, comme ici aux bagarres entre frères de meute, entre amis. On ne cherchait pas à se blesser, se faire du mal, mais plutôt à tenter de maitriser l'autre. Un peu comme à la lutte, le premier qui avait les épaules au sol perdait.

C'était enivrant de pouvoir enfin lâcher totalement mon loup sans avoir peur de blesser ou pire de tuer quelqu'un. Scott avait un pouvoir modérateur sur moi. Mon loup exultait de pouvoir se confronter à celui de Scott. Au-delà de lui et moi, c'était nos deux animaux qui s'affrontaient dans les feuilles mortes. Celles-ci volaient de toutes parts. Nous nous tournions autour, parfois l'un de nous volait sous le choc d'une prise qui avait réussie à passer sa garde. Je devais me concentrer un maximum pour arriver à contrer mon ami. A force de rouler bouler, seul ou emmêlé avec Scott, j'avais plein de feuilles dans les cheveux, les vêtements. Ceux-ci étaient déjà lacérés de notre précédent combat. Parfois nous faisions une pause, hilares, dans des positions parfois grotesques. Comme moi assis sur son dos, -je ne tenais pas la position longtemps-, ou bien latéralement bloqué, Scott me ceinturant contre son torse, profitant lâchement de mon emprisonnement pour me chatouiller. J'arrivais à me dégager en poussant fort sur mes jambes pour le renverser. Notre lutte amicale dura bien trois bons quarts d'heure. On s'arrêta épuisés dans la position où on avait atterri. Moi à plat ventre, le nez dans les feuilles mortes, vaincu mais content. Scott tranquillement assis sur mon dos, les genoux de part et d'autre de mon corps. En me dévissant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder, je lui dis :

- Il est confortable ton fauteuil ?

Je le vis sourire d'un air joyeux. Je voyais qu'il se sentait bien… enfin.

- Et t'en est où avec Allison ? Ça avance ou cela recule votre histoire ? A son retour, j'avais senti Scott perdu avec ses histoires de cœur. Il avait quitté Beacon Hills si vite avec Stiles. En fait, ils avaient tout simplement disparus. Si cela m'avait affecté, je pense qu'il en était de même pour la chasseuse. Sans oser se rapprocher l'un de l'autre en leur absence, nos longs regards en disaient long sur notre malaise respectif.

Sentir le poids de Scott dans mon dos me rassurait. Il était enfin là, vraiment là ! Mon loup avait besoin de ce contact. Les humains parlent, les loups se sentent, se touchent. Nous étions les deux à la fois.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^ Le style "RPG" n'est pas habituel sur Fanfiction._


	8. Chapter 8

_La suite du RPG, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Coming home**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Le loup me répondit de son regard transcendant et je me sentais plus proche de mon ami que jamais, sa confiance envers moi venant me sécuriser et me mettre en confort. Le vent soufflant sur moi et les arbres étant les témoins silencieux de notre pacte, de ce contrat qui nous lierait pour toujours et à jamais dans les liens forts que constituait une meute. En le sachant près de moi, je me sentais finalement apte à accepter mon alpha et les responsabilités qui viendraient avec : devenir ce meneur que je devais être depuis le commencement. Et je me sentais serein en regardant mon compagnon qui se tenait devant moi. Le futur que je pouvais entrevoir serait difficile, mais aucune route ne sera longue aux côtés de mon ami.

Les crevasses ne me faisaient pas peur et bien que je ne puisse voir sur notre chemin aucun raccourci pour arriver rapidement et sans difficulté à nos fins. Tous ces changements de directions et bifurcations en vaudraient un jour la peine. Je me penchais quelques instants devant mon ami, lui donnant mon respect et le remerciant de me choisir comme alpha et par-dessus tout, de croire en moi. Il venait toucher mon cœur et mon loup lui en était pleinement reconnaissant. Plusieurs pourraient voir cela comme une marque de faiblesse, mais je regardais le sol avec un sourire franc : remercier les gens formellement était quelque chose qui avait une grande importance pour moi.

Je me relevais dans le plus grand silence et en regardant droit dans les yeux du bêta qui se dressait devant moi. Dans les miens, transparaissaient le souhait de lui montrer la voie à suivre et de le guider lorsque celui-ci en aurait besoin, mais dans les siens, la simple volonté de se montrer digne de moi. Belle étincelle toute en or qui brillait, petite lumière pour deux cœurs qui se retrouvaient.

Je bondissais en direction du loup et en le voyant grogner en ma direction, je répondis aussitôt sans prendre la peine de cacher ma joie. Pour le moment, je me sentais pleinement heureux et je ne voyais aucune raison pour le lui cacher. Après tout, il avait tout vu de moi, le jeune homme à la surface rieur et candide qui faisait des petites merveilles et celui moins assuré qui avait existé pendant les derniers mois, celui qui avait vu comme seule lumière celle qui devait lui permettre de rejoindre un monde meilleur et quitter celui dans lequel ne se dessinait rien pour lui.

Puis celui-ci répondit à mon attaque avec une grande efficacité. Roulant dans les feuilles, je me redressais et fonçais de nouveau sur lui, lui faisant subir la même chose. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes, mais il réussissait plusieurs fois à percer ma défense. En effet, le bêta feintait et me déjouait à de multiples reprises : je ne pouvais que saluer son talent.

Le lycan arrogant était parti et faisait place à un loup talentueux et plein de motivation. Isaac était merveilleusement doué. La manière dont il feintait, certaines de ses attaques qui réussissaient à me déjouer. Il se sous-estimait tellement parfois, mais si seulement il pouvait voir ce que je voyais en ce moment. Pas seulement le loup qui arrivait à la cheville de son alpha, mais bien plus. Tous les efforts que celui-ci faisait depuis le début, qui portaient tout doucement leurs fruits et moi qui sentais sa force qui était tranquille certes, mais qui pourrait devenir encore plus grande avec le temps et la pratique. Je voulais pouvoir lui transmettre ce que je savais, des connaissances et des savoirs bien modestes, mais qui pourraient certainement lui permettre de devenir à la fois une meilleure personne et un loup plus averti. Tournant autour de lui, me levant sur mes pattes, empêchant ses mains de venir me griffer et le faisant retomber quelques mètres plus loin.

Retournant sur lui avec bonheur, je le voyais finalement arriver à surpasser son côté violent et dangereux, la facette plus sombre de sa personnalité que celui-ci avait mise en premier plan pendant les plusieurs mois qui suivaient sa transformation. Lui qui avait réussi à nous procurer des billets pour la soirée underground seulement par la violence, en tabassant ces pauvres garçons du lacrosse. Je savais que celui-ci avait des problèmes avec son loup, mais ses attaques étaient efficaces et en retenue. Son loup se faisait humble, même s'il avait plusieurs raisons d'être fier : je pensais entre-autres à son courage et sa détermination.

Les feuilles volaient autour de nous et contrastaient avec le ciel noir, des petits points de couleur dans celui-ci qui venaient me fasciner. Et je sautais parfois pour les attraper avant de retourner en direction du loup et continuer notre affrontement. Peut-être que celui-ci aurait moins à apprendre sur le point de vue physique que moral. Toutefois, cet apprentissage se fera à deux.

Nous prenions des moments de repos entre temps, nous chatouillant et adoptant les positions les plus suspectes pour tous ceux qui ne nous connaissaient pas. Je le retrouvais parfois assis sur mon dos et au prix de pénibles efforts, je réussissais à lui montrer les crocs avec agressivité, mais finissant toujours par rire et me trahir, montrer que cette image de grand méchant loup était totalement fausse. Et ensuite, je me retrouvais sur son torse, parcourant son corps pour trouver les endroits qui le faisaient rire et insistant sur ceux-ci pendant plusieurs minutes. Le bien-être que je ressentais en ce moment était inhumain, ce qui était normal puisque nous étions dans un stade intermédiaire entre nos loups et nos humains. Puis nous nous retrouvions en position latérale, moi me faisant un plaisir de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Toutefois, le combat finit avec un Isaac épuisé et moi sur son dos qui prenait une bonne respiration avec bonheur. Je me sentais revivre et totalement en paix, ce qui était cependant peut-être moins le cas du loup qui se tenait sous moi, soutenant sur son échine mes cent-soixante livres de chair, muscles et amour.

« - Il est confortable ton fauteuil ? me demanda-t-il, au prix d'un pénible effort.

-Oui, pas mal, je pourrai rester ainsi toute la nuit, je crois bien, répondis-je avec le sourire.

- Et t'en est où avec Allison ? Ça avance ou cela recule votre histoire ?

- Elle a reculé, chuté de la falaise et s'est noyée dans le lac. »

Je disais cela avec le sourire bien que cela me faisait un peu mal. Regardant un arbre et imaginant ma chasseuse et son arc se cacher derrière celui-ci, je me demandais en même temps si j'étais réellement prêt à recommencer une relation avec elle. Bien que je la voyais dans les corridors, je ne trouvais jamais en moi la force de me diriger vers elle et lui parler, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« -C'est stupide, lui avouais-je, mais en revenant, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était avec toi. Que vous sortiez ensemble et que vous formiez un couple. Je vous voyais parfois traîner ensemble entre les cours et elle avait l'air heureuse. En apparence du moins. »

Je ne pouvais plus deviner ce qui se cachait derrière son beau visage depuis mon retour : je ne sais pas si cela était en raison de moi ou simplement elle qui avait changé également. Peut-être les deux, mais je me sentais coupable. Restant silencieux quelques moments et ressassant de mauvaises pensées, je pris un certain temps avant de continuer et de lui avouer quelques autres petits détails.

« -Pendant les premiers jours, je pense que cela me démolissait. Je vivais de petites pertes de contrôle, mais moins graves que lors de mon voyage. Les yeux passant au doré sans que je ne le veuille, mes griffes poussant lorsque je faisais mes exercices et que je vous imaginais ensembles, vous tenant la main. Mais après quelques temps, je suis venu à l'accepter. L'important, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse après tout… même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Je me couchais, suite à mes paroles, sur Isaac, la forme de mon corps épousant celle du sien et je fermais les yeux quelques instants, appréciant de le sentir, sa peau chaude contre la mienne et contre le froid dans ma poitrine. Mon torse sur son dos qui se restaurait vilement de sa chaleur, en quémandant plus pour apaiser ce vide intérieur. Puis je me redressais, mettant mon visage dans son cou et respirant, humant son parfum, son odeur que je connaissais bien, mais que je voulais sentir de nouveau. Tout cela le rendait davantage présent et me permettrait de bien graver ces images dans ma mémoire, me souvenir de cette nuit qui avait été la plus belle de toute depuis longtemps. Je suis heureux, ici et maintenant, simplement avec sa fragrance et bougeant de temps en temps le visage, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

« -Toi aussi, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, » soufflais-je.

Je me retournais et me laissais tomber sur le sol à ses côtés. Sur le ventre, le corps sur lequel se refermait quelques égratignures et mon torse contre les feuilles et les branches. Tendant la main en direction de mon ami, je caressais le contour de son visage du bout des doigts, allant de sa tempe et laissant glisser ma main près de son menton.

« -Tu serais plus heureux. »

Isaac avait besoin de se sentir aimé et de cette affection plus que quiconque que je ne connaissais. Et je voulais que celui-ci puisse enfin la trouver. Je souriais et fit une grimace. Plaisantin, je lui en avouais alors la cause.

« -Tu sens le chien de ruelle. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'une place dans laquelle tu pourras vivre, un endroit constant dans lequel tu te sentiras à la maison, tu peux venir chez nous. On a de la place. Ou au pire, sinon, fis-je en le regardant avec un sourire en coin, on dormira dans le même lit… »

Lui faisant alors un petit clin d'œil, je me redressais sur mes coudes et le regardais, attendant sa réponse avec un sourire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je souhaitais bien pouvoir faire une petite chose en retour, pour lui démontrer combien j'appréciais chacun de ses gestes à mon égard. Le simple fait que celui-ci soit là pour moi.

* * *

**New home in the moonlight**  
**POV Isaac (auteur : Silver Angel)**

Scott répondit par des plaisanteries à mes deux questions. Si la première était une boutade, la seconde non. J'appréhendais sa réponse. Mais nous étions à l'heure d'une mise à plat de nos relations. L'honnêteté devait primer entre nous et cela dès le début de cette meute que nous commencions ensemble. J'étais son premier bêta, je devais me montrer digne de ça. Quitte à aborder des sujets où je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir les réponses. Après un long moment de silence, il aborda sans fausse pudeur ce qui le tracassait.

« - C'est stupide, mais en revenant, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était avec toi. Que vous sortiez ensemble et que vous formiez un couple. Je vous voyais parfois traîner ensemble entre les cours et elle avait l'air heureuse. En apparence du moins. »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Me répétant ses mots, pour en saisir le sens, l'attente qu'il y avait derrière. Il avait le mérite d'être franc. Je me devais de lui répondre avec la même franchise. Quelles avaient été mes relations avec Allison ? Je me souviens de nos mains qui se touchent dans le bureau de son père. Ce contact m'avait électrisé. J'avais entendu son cœur battre plus fort, le mien avait suivi sa cadence… Puis les regards dans les couloirs du lycée. Je devais admettre que ces contacts visuels, n'était pas si innocents que cela pouvait paraitre. Quoique… La suite des paroles de Scott et surtout son geste me troubla profondément.

« - Pendant les premiers jours, je pense que cela me démolissait. Je vivais de petites pertes de contrôle, mais moins graves que lors de mon voyage. Les yeux passant au doré sans que je ne le veuille, mes griffes poussant lorsque je faisais mes exercices et que je vous imaginais ensembles, vous tenant la main. Mais après quelques temps, je suis venu à l'accepter. L'important, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse après tout… même si ce n'est pas avec moi. »

Je n'avais toujours rien dit. Qui ne dit mot, consent ? Ce rapprochement tacite avec la chasseuse n'avait pas échappé à Scott. Je ne savais quoi lui répondre, car j'étais perdu. Bien incapable d'analyser mes sentiments vis-à-vis d'Allison. Mon attirance vers elle avait été réelle, mais quel en était le fond ? L'essence ? Ce que je sais, est que je n'avais pas l'intention de blesser Scott. Avais-je été attiré vers elle, parce que Scott deviendrait mon alpha ? Ou étions-nous si paumés l'un et l'autre que cela nous avait rapproché d'une certaine manière ?

Quand je sentis le corps de Scott se plaquer contre le mien, mon cœur ne put s'empêcher de faire une embardée. Sentir son poids écraser mon dos, mes jambes, mes bras. Percevoir sa chaleur qui irradiait à travers nos vêtements respectifs. Entendre et sentir son cœur qui battait fermement. Doublé aux aveux qu'il venait de me faire, un grand frisson me parcouru l'échine. Une agréable sensation me montait de toute part. Scott me recouvrait de son corps, de sa douce aura qui loin de me faire plier, au contraire m'entourait. Un sentiment de protection, de paix et… d'amour m'envahit. Était-ce mon loup qui ressentait cela ? Ou ma part humaine ? Les deux peut-être? Quand je sentis son souffle dans mon cou, je courbais l'échine, m'offrant à ce contact si doux. La sensation était si forte et douce à la fois. Ce contact charnel me rassurait. Je voulais qu'il se poursuive pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Me noyer sous son poids, sa chaleur et son souffle. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Je lui abandonnais volontiers.

« -Toi aussi, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, » me dit-il.

Parlait-il d'Allison ? Ou bien… A regret, je le sentis abandonner mon dos pour venir épouser le sol à mes côtés.

« -Tu serais plus heureux. »

Heureux ? Je l'étais à ce moment précis, comme jamais je ne l'avais été. J'avais ressenti une grande joie après que Derek m'ait transformé. Je l'avais respecté en tant qu'alpha et être humain aussi. J'aurai sans hésité mourut pour lui. Mais je n'avais jamais ressentis pour lui, ce que j'éprouvais ce soir. C'était puissance fois dix avec Scott.

« - C'est… une belle femme, commençais-je. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai… que j'éprouve une certaine attirance pour elle. Je ne souhaite pas me mettre entre vous deux. Juste je ne sais pas quel est la nature du lien qui semble m'unir à elle. »

Je regarde Scott avec un sourire embarrassé, je voudrais être le plus honnête possible. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on ne comprend pas ce que l'on ressent, le pourquoi d'une attirance. Je sais juste que je me suis retenu de ne pas l'approcher plus, par égard pour Scott. Je suis soulagé de voir son regard se faire affectueux. Il semble accepter mon peu d'explication. Mon cœur s'affole de sa réponse, du changement de sujet.

« - Tu sens le chien de ruelle. Tu sais, si tu as besoin d'une place dans laquelle tu pourras vivre, un endroit constant dans lequel tu te sentiras à la maison, tu peux venir chez nous. On a de la place. Ou au pire, sinon, on dormira dans le même lit… »

Est-il sérieux, de me proposer un foyer, son lit ? Ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Une maison où je suis attendu… un rêve chimérique. Je me rapproche de lui, me couchant à moitié sur son corps. J'entoure ses épaules et son cou de mes bras. Je pose doucement ma tête sur sa nuque. Je n'arrive pas à parler d'une voix ferme, trop ému.

« - Ne me fait pas ce genre de proposition en l'air Scott… Le foyer où je suis est pire que le bagne. Les gens changent tout le temps et… Quand quelqu'un se glisse dans ton lit… ce n'est pas amical, ni avec de bonnes intentions... »

J'avais la voix rauque. J'avalai ma salive. Éloignant de mon esprit cette brutalité que je vivais au quotidien. On m'avait sorti d'une maison où je me faisais battre, pour me coller dans un endroit qui y ressemblait étrangement. Seule ma force de loup m'avait évité le pire des crimes. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je ne pourrais pas continuellement être sur mes gardes. Je soupirai. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ce qu'il disait. Un toit sûr, quelqu'un sur qui compter, se rapprocher. Je resserrais ma prise sur ses épaules, comme on tient une bouée quand on se noie.

« - Ta proposition est alléchante, mais je ne suis pas certain que chez toi, qu'on m'accueille et surtout qu'on m'autorise à devenir ta couverture chauffante. »

J'avais dit ces derniers mots dans un souffle. Ma bouche contre sa joue. Mes derniers mots, n'étaient pas anodins. Je sentais le froid de son cœur. Aussi surement que si mes doigts avaient pu le toucher physiquement. De la même façon que pour Allison, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'attirait chez mon ami. Juste que j'étais parfaitement bien ainsi, collé à lui comme deux amants.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;p_


	9. Chapter 9

_La suite du RPG, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**You will always know we had the moon and the sky above**  
POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je caressais sa peau ainsi, comme on effleure tout doucement les pétales de la jolie fleur qui nous regardait grandir avec le sourire aux lèvres. La peau du jeune homme était douce et tellement réconfortante. Je pourrais continuer des heures durant et cela semblait de même pour lui. Le contact demeurait pourtant si agréable. Mon corps contre le sien, cette odeur qui venait chatouiller mes narines et ramener avec elle tout le plaisir de ces bois, cette senteur naturelle qui nous enivrait bien plus que les drogues et les plaisirs artificiels ne le faisaient avec les humains.

Le regardant de mes yeux marron avec une innocence qui ne semblait pas mienne, je voyais bien que tout ce que je ressentais dans les corridors du lycée, ces serrements de cœur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine avaient véritablement eu une signification. Les regards qui en disaient beaucoup et ces mains qui ne venaient pas se frôler si chastement que cela.

Je souriais en songeant à un seul point positif dans toute cette histoire et ce triangle amoureux qui semblait se construire. Tout cela ne provenait pas de mon imagination et bien que je puisse me sentir vexé que mon ami reluque mon ancienne copine, une certaine partie de moi se trouvait soulagée de savoir que je ne suis pas devenu complètement parano. Me faisant des spectacles dans mon esprit et en écrivant les didascalies alors que les deux comédiens auraient pu ne jamais avoir eu le moindre contact. La bien connue histoire du jeune auteur qui devenait fou et perdait sa prise sur son monde, qui se sentait se perdre et qui ne pouvait rien faire que regarder son monde se briser autour de lui. Je ne suis pas littéraire cependant : je le deviens un mot à la fois. « Nitescence » serait celui qui me viendrait en tête pour décrire ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

Lorsque je quittais le dos du loup pour reprendre ma place auprès de lui, je crus entendre un petit grognement de sa part, mais je ne fis mine de rien. Je désirais voir son visage et pouvoir lui parler en face, sans risquer de me faire déconcentrer par son parfum sublime et sa nuque qui risqueraient de me faire perdre les moyens. Les déclarations qui suivraient seraient importantes et permettraient de mettre au clair beaucoup de choses, surtout en ce qui concernait notre inclination pour la même fille. Fille ? Répétais-je alors dans mon esprit. Allison ne pouvait se résumer par ce seul mot, elle qui était tellement parfaite et indescriptible, surprenante, qui changeait ta vie simplement en te parlant. Tout le monde le savait : je pourrais la décrire en bien pendant des heures. Et en ce moment, je me revoyais dans cette salle de classe écouter sans le vouloir sa conversation téléphonique durant laquelle elle se plaignait de ne pas avoir de stylo avec elle et me tourner timidement vers elle pour lui en tendre un. Je me demandais si je le referais en sachant ce qui arriverait par la suite et la réponse que je me donnais était toujours la même : oui.

« - C'est… une belle femme, commença-t-il. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai… que j'éprouve une certaine attirance pour elle. Je ne souhaite pas me mettre entre vous deux. Juste je ne sais pas quel est la nature du lien qui semble m'unir à elle. »

Il me disait avoir possiblement des sentiments pour elle et je laissais échapper un petit rire, le comprenant totalement. Personne ne pouvait rester impassible devant la chasseuse et sa belle peau de porcelaine, son regard qui pouvait se faire de braise ou doux comme la mer. Le sourire que celle-ci arborait et sa démarche qui te donnait envie de marcher toute la journée avec elle, de te fondre dans son monde. Je haussais les épaules autant que me le permettait ma position.

« -Si tu ressens quelque chose pour elle, ne te retiens surtout pas à cause de moi. Allison est une fille charmante, elle est forte et courageuse, elle en vaut la peine. Je te l'ai dit, je veux son bonheur et si tu y trouves le tien aussi… il n'y a pas de raison pour laquelle je devrais être contre. »

Je me rendais compte en vantant les mérites de la chasseuse que devaient subsister en moi quelques sentiments pour celle-ci, même si je faisais mine de ne plus en avoir durant les dernières semaines. Parler d'elle me rendait joyeux dans une manière indéfinissable, mais un peu triste aussi, un peu comme quand on se souvient d'une soirée particulièrement agréable avec une personne qui est aujourd'hui décédée. Bien entendu, Allison était encore vivante, mais bien que moins rayonnante que dans mes souvenirs.

La question que je me posais pendant quelques secondes était si je serais capable de rester impassible en les voyant se tenir la main, s'embrasser dans les corridors en secret avant le début des cours. Elle le serrer dans ses bras lorsque celui-ci marquerait un but durant un match de lacrosse. Mais je répondis bien rapidement en me disant que les voir sourire me comblerait. Puis si Isaac réussissait à lui faire retrouver sa joie de vivre, à elle qui avait perdu sa tante et sa mère, je pense que cela me remplirait de bonheur. Je suis le genre qui est heureux à travers les gens ce qui est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

Mais lorsque je lui avais proposé de venir vivre avec moi, je pouvais constater que celui-ci était totalement ébranlé, se demandant si je comprenais vraiment tout ce que cela venait impliquer. Mais je les pensais, tout ce que je disais ce soir était vrai. Isaac me touchait par son empathie et toute sa compréhension, toute cette tendresse lorsque je me disais que non, je ne la méritais pas. Il venait alors m'entourer de ses bras et poser sa tête sur ma nuque, mon cœur battant à ce contact.

« - Ne me fait pas ce genre de proposition en l'air Scott… Le foyer où je suis est pire que le bagne. Les gens changent tout le temps et… Quand quelqu'un se glisse dans ton lit… ce n'est pas amical, ni avec de bonnes intentions... enchaînait-il d'une voix tressaillante.

-On a des chambres d'amis si tu veux… » fis-je, embarrassé.

Je me sentais pitoyable, me disant que je devais avoir réveillé en lui de terribles souvenirs. Je pouvais le sentir frissonner, voir cette petite goutte le long de son front qui coulait nerveusement, les terribles mémoires qui se rattachaient dans ces lieux. Bien entendu, je ne les connaissais pas, ayant toujours eu ma propre chambre et de la nourriture sur la table. Bien que certaines fois, je me demandais comment nous ferions pour survivre. Mais à vrai dire, nous étions toujours deux pour nous soutenir et nous épauler. Lui ne possédait personne là-bas, dans ce « foyer ». Mais maintenant, il m'avait moi, qui voulait sincèrement l'aider.

« - Ta proposition est alléchante, mais je ne suis pas certain que chez toi, qu'on m'accueille et surtout qu'on m'autorise à devenir ta couverture chauffante. »

Je soupirais en sentant sa bouche contre ma joue. Fermant les yeux encore une fois, je le maudissais de ne pas me permettre de placer une réplique, le convaincre que je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse blesser, qu'il serait bien mieux chez moi, dans ma maison où se trouvait encore une chaleur humaine.

« -Alors au moins, je peux venir te rendre visite ? » Lui demandais-je.

Je lui prenais la main et je la serrais dans la mienne, rouvrant les yeux et lui accordant mon regard de chien battu qui faisaient fondre les filles durant les cours. Les sentiments que je ressentais envers le lycan restaient confus, mais peu importe ce que je ressentais pour lui, peu importe si mon sentiment était le plus sincère au monde, une part de moi me soufflait que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble. Car désormais unis comme des frères, nous faisions partie de la même meute. Mais au fond, cela était peut-être tout aussi bien.

* * *

** I Want to know what love is**  
POV Isaac (auteur : Silver Angel)

« - Alors au moins, je peux venir te rendre visite ? » Me demande-t-il.

J'aurai pu prendre sa demande avec calme et considération, s'il ne m'avait pas pris la main ainsi. Ni surtout regardé de cette manière. Je regardais ses yeux au couleur chocolat, couleur du bois dans lequel nous étions. Après m'avoir offert son toit et même son lit… Pourquoi mon cœur s'affole-t-il comme ça. Ce regard… Je sentais sa chaleur sur la moitié de mon corps qui était avachi sur lui. Était-ce mon loup ? Une réaction de meute ? D'homme ? Si je devais mettre une échelle d'intensité, l'attraction qu'exerçait Scott sur moi à cet instant précis était bien cinq à dix fois supérieure de ce que j'éprouvais pour Allison. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il dégageait là ? Cela allait au-delà du lien fraternel. On ne regarde pas son frère… avec autant d'amour. Non ? Enfin si, mais pas ce genre d'amour-là. Je ne relevais presque pas d'ambiguïté dans ce regard. C'est bien celui qu'il adressait aux filles au lycée. Et je devais bien l'admettre, je réagissais comme elles.

Depuis combien de temps se regardait-on ainsi. Je devais lui répondre. Mais j'étais partagé entre plusieurs impulsions, répondre ou agir. J'avais peur, peur de tout briser. Bien que mon loup sentait notre lien, ce lien de meute, indestructible.

« - Scott… » Ma voix mourut

Ne comprenait-il pas que je souhaitais sa présence, que je voulais l'avoir près de moi. Pouvoir dormir en le tenant dans mes bras. Me sentir en sécurité. Je ne craignais pas son contact, bien au contraire. Je resserrais mes doigts sur les siens. Cette simple pression de ses doigts sur les miens est si douce. La sensation qui s'en dégage ressemble à un inceste, nous qui sommes frères de meute.

« - Si… S'il y a de la place chez toi… Même sur le paillasson, je crois que je veux bien… Bien que ton lit me semble plus confortable. »

Je me décale de lui, pour mieux le renverser sur le dos et me recoller sur lui. Nos mains sont toujours jointes. J'entends son cœur qui suit le même rythme anarchique que le mien. Un foyer. Un endroit où, on vous attend. Un endroit, où on manque à quelqu'un quand on n'y est pas. Un endroit où… Suis-je en train de m'imaginer des choses ? M'imaginer ce regard, cette main qui sert la mienne, ce cœur qui accélère ? Je sens déjà la morsure de la déception, de la chimère qui se dévoile, de cette utopie.

Allongé sur Scott, nous ne cessons de nous regarder. De ma main libre, j'ose toucher ses cheveux. J'enlève les feuilles qui y sont accrochées. Contraste de la peau si blanche de ma main avec ses cheveux si bruns, sa peau mate. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, son odeur musquée m'enivre. Je sens son loup, son aura, son corps fermement musclé. Je me dis que je devrais me raisonner, qu'on est… deux gars… mais putain ce regard me fait chavirer, cinq minutes que je bride mon loup qui veut… Merde… Je lâche, laisse l'instinct ? L'envie ? Prendre le dessus. Au pire, j'irai épouser de nouveau un arbre. Et… il n'a cas pas exhaler toutes ses phéromones si sensuelles sous mon nez. Il n'a car pas être si… sexy. Bordel est-il possible de perdre ses moyens si facilement ? Je parcours les quelques centimètres qui séparent nos visages.

« - Si tu veux bien de moi chez toi, je serais ravi d'accepter… Je préfère que tu ne viennes pas au foyer, c'est si... »

Je clos ma phase en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ferme les yeux. J'attends le choc, l'aura dominatrice de mon alpha, le vol plané. J'attends le refus et la déchirure de la désillusion. Mais je devais le faire. Non, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire. Le contact de ses lèvres a le mérite d'éclaircir ce que j'éprouve. Si nous sommes frères, alors il s'agit clairement d'inceste. Si mon cœur est certain, ma raison elle, vacille…


	10. Chapter 10

_Avant dernier opus de ce RPG, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

* * *

**Mais ce ne sera pas moi qui pourrai te le montrer**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Je voulais tant que celui-ci accepte que je puisse venir le visiter dans sa demeure qui lui faisait peur, en ces lieux sombres qui le rappelaient chaque nuit et devenaient un cauchemar plus réel que le monde autour de nous. En effet, le voir parler du lieu insalubre dans lequel il devait se trouver un abri afin de fermer les yeux quelques temps me rendait si triste. Pouvant nettement distinguer son visage se décomposer, le bleu de ses yeux recouvert par une ombre, le ciel infini qui habitait son regard duquel je voulais tant être une éclaircie.

Parce que pour moi, il faisait tant et brillait au point de devenir ma propre journée ensoleillée. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas rayonner aussi fort que lui, mais je peux devenir une petite aube qui pourra simplement lui rappeler de conserver sa foi. Que le bonheur finit toujours par revenir quand on y croit assez fort. Passant mon bras derrière son dos et serrant mon ami contre moi, je ne pouvais que songer à combien il pouvait voir plus loin que mon apparence, le bleu de ses yeux retrouvant mon cœur qui venait se cacher sous cette colonne de glace.

Isaac faisait renaître une flamme en moi et je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour venir rayonner avec lui, que nous puissions danser de nouveau au clair de lune, nous battre amicalement et courir pendant des heures, simplement lui et moi. « Lui et moi ». « Isaac et Scott ». « Scott et Isaac ».

Le fait de le sentir avachi sur moi me consolait et me rappeler que je ne serais plus seul maintenant, que nous sommes deux. Prenant sa main sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ne comprenais toujours pas ma forte attirance envers ce loup, pourquoi je ne semblais pas me satisfaire de son contact, voulant constamment le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Je sentais son cœur battre fort sur ma poitrine et le mien retourner se synchroniser automatiquement comme si une force pareille venait nous réguler.

« - Scott… » dit-il dans un souffle.

Stiles nous avait dit que nous devrions affronter notre noirceur ensemble et je comprenais finalement ce que celui-ci voulait dire alors dans cette chambre, lorsque le grand méchant loup était en train de mourir et que je tentais de contrôler cet animal sauvage qui reprenait le dessus. Cette ombre se faisait plus insidieuse et prenait avec elle tous les gens qui étaient proches de nous, tout comme toi qui devais lutter pour survivre depuis ce qui nous était arrivé. Tu as été là quand nous avons plongé dans ces bassines, tu es encore avec moi maintenant. Je ne peux pas croire que cela est simplement dû au hasard.

« -Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… » lui avouais-je.

Il resserrait ses doigts sur les miens ce qui venait me rassurer. Le regardant dans les yeux encore une fois, je me demandais si celui-ci avait apprécié le contact autant que moi, que peut-être je ne lui faisais pas tant pitié et que je ne paraissais pas comme un jeune chiot qui avait absolument besoin de tendresse et de réconfort. Bien que je cherche encore une source de chaleur dans cet univers aussi froid. Laissant les miens se fondre au sien, je pouvais jeter un bref regard en direction de nos mains entrelacées, la teinte foncée de ma peau qui contrastait fortement avec la sienne. Mais plus loin que cela, au fond de nous, nous étions pareils, avec le même loup qui habitait nos entrailles.

« - Si… S'il y a de la place chez toi… Même sur le paillasson, je crois que je veux bien… Bien que ton lit me semble plus confortable.  
- Alors viens, » fis-je en souriant.

Il me renversait sur le dos et venait se placer au-dessus de moi. Entendant mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine à toute vitesse, je resserrais mon emprise sur ses mains, demeurant un peu surpris de revoir le loup et sa nouvelle assurance. Puis il venait passer sa main dans mes cheveux, en retirant les feuilles. Entre lui et moi se formait une demi-teinte et je me demandais si je pourrais me laisser aller moi aussi, cesser de fonctionner rationnellement et laisser de nouveau mon cœur parler. Je pourrais lui voler un baiser et faire mine de rien. Que cela était une initiation de meute un peu ridicule pour ajouter un peu de piquant au quotidien qui se faisait morne et inintéressant. Pourtant, je ne le sentais pas comme cela, mettre mes lèvres sur les siennes signifieraient beaucoup plus que cela. La question qui me trottait en ce moment dans la tête ne se basait pas sur le fait que nous soyons deux hommes, mais sur mes sentiments en tant que tel, ne me souciant pas vraiment de celui envers lequel je pouvais les éprouver. Entre ce premier contact à la patinoire et la soirée underground, ces combats contre la meute de Deucalion et la course que nous venions de faire, était-ce réellement possible que je puisse être tombé en amour avec Isaac ?

« - Si tu veux bien de moi chez toi, je serais ravi d'accepter… admit-il. Je préfère que tu ne viennes pas au foyer, c'est si... »

Je lui demanderais bien de finir sa phrase, mais il me fit taire bien rapidement en déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je sentis mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine bien que la transformation ne venait pas : je me sentais trop bien avec lui pour laisser la place à mon animal. Isaac me permettait de rester humain, me calmant et me rendant fou en même temps. Le baiser que nous partagions était passionné, des millions de fois plus ardent que celui de la blonde vénitienne qui griffait mon dos et en quémandant plus, que celui de la brune qui avait été mon ancienne copine. Tout cela ne faisait aucun sens, des images qui ne voulaient plus rien dire en ce moment, car aucun nom ne me venait à l'esprit : le seul qui habitait celui-ci était Isaac.

Je laissais ma main aller dans ses cheveux frisés afin de rapprocher le visage de mon ami du mien tandis que la seconde parcourait son corps ainsi que le long de son dos. Mais je sentis un grognement intérieur, une sorte de pulsion nouvelle contre laquelle je ne semblais pas pouvoir lutter. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de ne pas en tenir compte et de me laisser aller, mais elle était plus forte que moi. Détachant mes lèvres des siennes, je me retournais pour inverser nos positions et me remettre sur le dessus. Je me rendis compte de la source de ce mécontentement : mon alpha qui désirait un peu de pouvoir, dans ce cas-ci, diriger notre petit jeu.

Je me penchais vers lui pour lui en le regardant avec un sourire joueur, tant de choses que je désirais faire avec ce corps de mannequin et la nuit qui se faisait elle aussi toute jeune. Laissant mon visage passer au-dessus du sien, je retournais dans son cou fleurer cette odeur extatique et déposer une myriade de baisers le long de sa nuque, mon autre main qui voulait déboutonner la chemise qui en cachait bien trop. Alors que je remontais ma tête pour le regarder de nouveau, mes yeux brillaient de nouveau de cette lueur rouge comme un avertissement de ne pas aller plus loin que cela. Et je me redressais, éloignant mon visage du sien, toujours à califourchon sur Isaac, prenant conscience de ce que je faisais. Touchant un loup de ma meute.

« -Isaac… on ne peut pas… on ne doit pas… »

Je tentais de garder mon assurance, mais ma voix tremblait malgré tout. Je me trouvais à la croisée de trois chemins. Le premier que j'avais déjà parcouru et que je connaissais magnifique en dépit des roses qui venaient te piquer et des flèches qui pouvaient surgir en tout temps des buissons, le beau chemin tout en argent. Le second qui était au centre, la voie que je devais suivre et sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs animaux de la nuit dont les yeux brillaient de cette lueur écarlate qui était désormais la mienne. Le troisième qui était doux et sableux, qui me permettrait de retrouver une nitescence, dans un ciel bleu duquel je pourrais être une possible éclaircie. Allison. Alpha. Isaac. Mais on fait tous partie de la même meute maintenant.

« -On fait partie de la même meute maintenant, murmurais-je dans le vide. Nous sommes ensemble, mais nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble en tant que tel. Nous sommes… des frères. »

Les mots me faisaient mal simplement en les entendant sortir de ma propre bouche, comme si je devais rompre avec une partie de moi-même et avec mon ami pour lesquels mes sentiments étaient intenses, beaucoup plus forts que je ne l'aurais jamais pensé.

« -Je ne sais même pas si nous avons le droit à une telle relation. Je… je ne sais même pas si je sais comment être un alpha. Mais imagine quand il y aura plus de loups, que nous ne serons plus seulement tous les deux. Pourrais-je vraiment te traiter différemment ? Pourrais-je te favoriser par rapport à eux ? Est-ce vraiment le comportement que devrait avoir un alpha ? Pourrais-je... t'aimer ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… »

Je me demandais si ma nouvelle condition finirait par me rendre heureux ou encore comment les autres loups qui possédaient les yeux rouges pouvaient gérer ce genre de situation. Derek avait eu Erica pendant un temps, mais ses sentiments envers elle ne pouvaient pas être de la même trempe que ceux que je ressentais en ce moment. Il me faudrait un temps pour apprivoiser mon alpha et accepter celui-ci. Et pour faire mon deuil, savoir que je ne pourrais jamais être avec Isaac.

« -Ma proposition tient toujours par contre. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas… Prends cela comme un ordre de ton alpha, » dis-je avec un rire amer, avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer.

Je savais que notre lien demeurerait immarcescible bien que cela ne franchirait pas le cap du grand amour et des sorties au restaurant. Le lien entre frères demeurait un des plus forts qui soit et je devais finir par me rendre compte de ma chance, partager une telle relation avec un des plus beaux loups que ne pouvait contenir cette ville.

* * *

**Mon ami, mon frère, mon Alpha**  
**POV Issac (Auteur : Silver Angel)**

Je fermais les yeux, expectatif. Cette seconde hiératique sembla durer une infinitude d'heures. Des heures pendant lesquelles je gouttais à ce contact, cette douce caresse immobile. Seconde, où je restais paralysé, tellement je sentais l'embrasement me cueillir les tripes. Scott, ce loup, mon frère, mon alpha. Il était tant de chose pour moi. Trois raisons de l'aimer. Je me souvenais du tatouage de Derek. La triskèle. La triangularité des choses, Alpha, Bêta, Oméga étaient les composantes des possibilités de vie pour Derek Hale. Amis, frères de meute, amour, représentaient mon triskèle avec Scott. Trois raisons de l'aimer, trois raisons de le protéger, trois raisons de l'écouter.

Quand, au bout de ces longues heures, cette seconde interminable, je sentis ses lèvres prendre les miennes, m'embrasser, me chercher… Répondre ! Le brasier qui naissait dans mon cœur, dans mon ventre, s'amplifia, alimenté par ce comburant qu'était la réponse de mon alpha, de mon frère, de ce loup qui est mon ami. Jamais baiser n'avait pu être si partagé, si donné, si accepté. Un prénom s'imposait à moi. Scott. Il était mon triskèle, le phare de ma vie, mon ancre. Quoiqu'il se passe après, mon cœur était rassuré, même si ma raison vacillait toujours. Mon cerveau essayait de se faire rationnel, circonspect, objectif. Cependant l'harmonie de nos pulsations cardiaques me soufflait la véracité de l'instant. L'authenticité de ses réactions, la sincérité de sa réponse, de son amour. Aucuns mots à prononcer, l'expression se faisait corporelle, lupine. Mon ancre était enfin solide. Je savais que plus tard, je n'aurais qu'à me souvenir de ce baiser, de ses baisers, de sa main qui remontait le long de mon dos, laissant des sillons de feu, de lave ardente. Jamais plus je me laisserai déborder par mon loup. Dieu que c'était bon. Ressentir son envie faire écho à la mienne. Je me noyais dans le marron de ses yeux. Sa main me plaquait contre lui. Mon frère acceptant ce contact, le forçant, le cherchant. J'avais eu si peur que l'intensité de ce que je ressentais soit démesurée vis-à-vis de ce que lui-même éprouvait pour moi. J'étais certain de notre lien de meute, de frère, d'ami. Mais si amour et amitié commence par la même lettre et désignent un sentiment affectif, ils sont dissemblables quant à la nature du lien. Scott ferma les yeux, je sentis son aura prendre de l'intensité. Je souris, souris à mon alpha qui reprit les rênes de cette joute. Je me laissais basculer sur le dos. La position de soumission. Je l'acceptais, l'accueillais. Je lui livrais ma vie. Levant les yeux, je vis son sourire joueur. Bordel qu'il était beau. Quand il plongea ses lèvres dans mon cou, je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer un râle. Je m'arquais, m'offrant à ses doigts, ses lèvres. Tout mon corps n'était que feu et décharges électriques. Sous les ondes de plaisirs qui montaient, mes yeux avaient viré au jaune doré. Mi-loup, mi-homme j'accueillais mon ami, mon frère, ce loup. Je sentis sa main fiévreuse s'attaquer à ma chemise, levant les yeux, je vis son regard intense couleur rubis. Regards embrumés, voilés de passion. Sans rompre le contact visuel, il se redressa.

« -Isaac… on ne peut pas… on ne doit pas… »

Je fermais les yeux, masquant l'image de mon alpha qui se ressaisissait. Gardant le contact de son poids sur mon ventre. Nos mains encore liées.

« -On fait partie de la même meute maintenant, Soufflait-il d'une voix enrouée. Nous sommes ensemble, mais nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble en tant que tel. Nous sommes… des frères. »

Oui, des frères de meute. Notre lien est si fort, que je ressens la glace qui emprisonne ton cœur. Je vois tes doutes, tes interrogations sur ce rôle qui t'incombe. C'est comme si mon cœur était à la place du tien. Je peux presque deviner les mots que tu vas prononcer.

« -Je ne sais même pas si nous avons le droit à une telle relation. Je… je ne sais même pas si je sais comment être un alpha. Mais imagine quand il y aura plus de loups, que nous ne serons plus seulement tous les deux. Pourrais-je vraiment te traiter différemment ? Pourrais-je te favoriser par rapport à eux ? Est-ce vraiment le comportement que devrait avoir un alpha ? Pourrais-je... t'aimer ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… »

Je rouvris les yeux et le regardais en souriant doucement. Cette fois-ci ma raison ne vacillait plus. Elle était enfin en accord avec mon cœur et celui de Scott. J'admirais mon alpha. Je l'aimais.

« - Bien sûr que tu sais comment être un alpha. »

De la main, je l'attirais contre moi, comme un ami, comme un frère. Il posa sa tête contre mon torse. Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses boucles brunes.

« - Tu le prouves là, en étant le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Prouvant que notre lien, l'union de nos deux loups se fait bien dans le bon sens. Toi l'alpha et moi le bêta.

- Ma proposition tient toujours par contre. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas… Prends cela comme un ordre de ton alpha, » répondit-il.

Je le serrai contre moi, un peux plus fort. Acceptant l'ordre. Ressentant la difficulté de sa décision. Mais je la savais juste. Ce lien incestueux resterait présent, enfoui dans le cœur de chacun. Formant notre ancre. Je repris doucement :

« - Je te suivrais où que tu ailles. Tu as ma confiance aveugle. Le fait de savoir ce que l'autre éprouve suffit amplement. Je ne sais pas comment va évoluer notre vie… amoureuse. Juste sache que, ce que je ressens pour toi est indéfectible… Et que quel que soit le moment, l'endroit, si tu as besoin de revoir, de ressentir cet amour que l'on a, je répondrais présent. Il est là, à ta disposition. »

Je lui embrassai le front et demandai avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Bon, je m'installe quand ? »

* * *

Si cela vous a plu ou que vous voulez faire un commentaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;p


	11. Chapter 11

_Dernier chapitre! Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe après la saison 3A que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**L'UA du forum :** _Après le sacrifice au Nemeton, Scott et Stiles s'en vont de Beacon Hills et font un voyage pour essayer de se ressourcer. D'échapper à l'ombre qui leur serre le cœur depuis leur sacrifice. Ils croiseront Derek à San Francisco, lui aussi à la dérive. Scott est de retour. Il est partit sans rien dire. Ne sait pas où il en est de sa relation avec Allison Argent. Isaac se retrouve seul, Derek ayant perdu son statut d'Alpha, sa meute est dissoute._

**Rating** : T, pour le Scisaac (Slash / Yaoï) Liaisons homme / homme. **Lime**

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, **vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress**

_Avant dernier opus de ce RPG, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Even if the skies get rough**  
**POV Scott McCall (Auteur : Addaliah)**

Isaac paraissait comme un or pur, quand on pouvait le rencontrer la première fois. Avec ses cheveux et leur teinte clairsemée, les yeux qui changeaient de couleur pour prendre cette teinte qui signifiait beaucoup pour nous autres et que nous tentions de préserver. La couleur qui nous était accordée lors de notre renaissance et indiquant notre nitidité.

Mais en le contemplant ainsi, il me faisait penser à un diamant. Brillant fort, quelque chose qui ne venait le rendre que plus précieux pour moi. En effet, il était en ce moment ma propre gemme, mais je ne pourrais jamais le garder pour moi, il fallait bien que le reste du monde puisse la voir et profiter de cet éclat qui avait su frapper mon œil et toucher mon cœur. Possédant lui aussi sa propre dualité, pouvant me remplir de bonheur et refaire jaillir en moi cette belle harmonie que je me plaisais à oublier. Je regardais mes mains encore liées aux siennes qui ne voulaient pas se détacher de cette ancre. Oserais-je dire de mon ancre ?

Le jeune homme se laissant totalement aller à ces sensations, dont la voix rauque ne me donnait que plus envie de conserver jalousement pour moi chaque parcelle de lui. Isaac avait beaucoup de tristesse et de noirceur dans son cœur, mais également les plus beaux trésors que jamais quiconque ne pourrait trouver un jour en une personne. Lorsque celui-ci rouvrait les yeux, il me donnait un regard si tendre qui aurait pu changer le monde entier, si beau que je crois bien que même les anges dans les cieux en seraient envieux. Puis comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, je le voyais sourire encore une fois : ce que je pouvais aimer ce regard rieur qui contrastait avec son aspect vespéral. Pour moi seulement, puisque personne ne pouvait voir cette belle lueur dans ses yeux : je me sentais tellement chanceux. Les bois devenaient notre empyrée et lui était mon astre.

« - Bien sûr que tu sais comment être un alpha. »

Mais avant que je ne puisse lui donner toutes les raisons qui feraient de moi le pire alpha du monde qui commençaient à naître dans mon esprit, il me prenait contre lui et me recouvrait encore une fois par son aura divine qui me donnait un avant-goût du paradis. Laissant échapper de nouveau un soupir de bonheur, me sentant tellement bien auprès de lui.

Je me pelotonnais contre son torse pour en sentir toute la chaleur qui en irradiait, sentant les doigts du loup passer dans mes cheveux. Me rapprochant encore davantage de lui, me collant le plus possible pour prendre le moins de place. Je pourrais presque en ronronner tellement je sentais bien, m'endormir dans cette position, si je ne connaissais pas les chasseurs qui parcouraient ces bois durant les heures sombres. Mon monde immédiat tournait autour de lui, de mon ancre, sachant que je ne ressentirais plus jamais cette effroyable déréliction.

« - Tu le prouves là, en étant le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Prouvant que notre lien, l'union de nos deux loups se fait bien dans le bon sens. Toi l'alpha et moi le bêta. »

Par la suite, je lui avais proposé de venir vivre avec moi et me faire cette faveur de le voir heureux et en sécurité. Lui disant de le prendre comme un ordre de son alpha, mais je ne voulais pas le dominer ou abuser de mon pouvoir envers lui : il ne devait seulement pas refuser mon aide. En effet, je voulais le savoir vivre en de bonnes conditions, être certain que mon frère pourrait aller au lycée en ayant pris avant un bon petit-déjeuner, dormir sans constamment demeurer sur ses gardes. Je voulais que celui-ci puisse avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête et quelque chose de constant dans sa vie, au moins pour une fois. Bien entendu, pas dit explicitement dans ces termes, mais entre loups, nous nous passions de mots et nous concentrions sur la simple présence de l'autre. Isaac me prononçait alors les mots les plus doux et les plus gentils que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir entendre.

« - Je te suivrais où que tu ailles. Tu as ma confiance aveugle. Le fait de savoir ce que l'autre éprouve suffit amplement. Je ne sais pas comment va évoluer notre vie… amoureuse. Juste sache que ce que je ressens pour toi est indéfectible… Et que quel que soit le moment, l'endroit, si tu as besoin de revoir, de ressentir cet amour que l'on a, je répondrais présent. Il est là, à ta disposition. »

Il déposait un baiser sur mon front avec une douceur infinie, comme un papillon qui venait effleurer ma peau le temps de quelques instants. Et je remontais ma tête vers lui pour lui accorder un sourire, mes yeux brillant sous tout le bonheur que je ressentais, cette aménité nouvelle.

« -Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, peu importe où nous devrons aller et ce que nous devrons affronter. Je te fais entièrement confiance et ce que je ressens pour toi ne mourra jamais. C'est une des seules choses qui ne sera jamais éphémère. Je ne peux pas te dire non plus comment tout évoluera autour de nous, mais sache que ce sentiment qui existe en mon cœur ne changera jamais. Je te le promets. »

Je caressais une autre de ses bouclettes lorsque je finissais mon petit discours et lui répondit moi aussi par un sourire. Le mien ne pouvait être aussi beau et se comparer au sien, mais il était tellement plus habile à formuler en mots ce que je ressentais avec mon cœur. Je me rendais compte que nous sommes des frères, mais je serais idiot de nier ce lien incestueux qui existait entre nous désormais : je le conserverai au fond de moi et le ressortirai dans les situations difficiles. Mais Isaac pourrait toujours compter sur moi et sur la facette de mon être dont il aurait besoin. Peu importe que ce soit un ami, un frère ou un alpha : ils seront toujours là pour lui.

« - Bon, je m'installe quand ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Le temps qu'on aille chercher tes affaires au foyer, que je mette un nouveau chandail et qu'on passe manger un hot-dog. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je meurs de faim. »

Je riais, sentant que je venais de briser notre petite bulle emplie de promesses et qui nous servait de protection contre le reste du monde. Le bruit de mon estomac nous rappelait à la réalité et me décollant de son torse, je me relevais et lui tendit la main pour faire de même. Debout, nos différences de grandeur se faisaient beaucoup plus remarquer ce qui me fit sourire : nous sommes deux êtres de contraste. Puis nous quittions alors les bois, retournant parmi les lumières de la ville afin de reprendre un nouveau départ.

* * *

_Voila la fin de ce RPG. Il y a une suite qui est en court. J'attends donc que cela soit terminer pour poursuivre^^ En espérant que cela vous aura plu et fait connaitre l'univers du RP!_


End file.
